A Porcelain Doll
by Rori Potter
Summary: She was fragile. She was the Hayden and Gilmore heiress. She could break without her best friend. She was a fighter and a believer. She was Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore-Hayden and she just wanted a fresh start from a devastating end. Warning:Main C.Injury
1. In the Mirror

(A/N: Everything is the same up until Season 1, Episode 20. The Hayden dinner is about a month before this chapter.)

**Rating:** T

**Category: **Gilmore Girls

**Pairings:** Rory/?, Emily/Richard, Francine/Straub, Lorelai/Luke , Past Rory/Dean, and sort of a father daughter kind of thing with Rory and Max.

**Warnings:** Attack (very small – nothing real violent) and a Major character injury.

**Summary:** She was fragile. She was the Hayden and Gilmore heiress. She could break without her best friend. She was a fighter and a believer. She was Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore-Hayden and she just wanted a fresh start from a devastating end. Warning: Main Character injury.

A Porcelain Doll

Chapter 1

In the Mirror

_Can't swallow our pride_

_Neither of us want to raise that flag_

_If we can't surrender then we both going to lose_

_What we had, Oh no_

Singer: **Jordin Sparks**

Song: **Battlefield**

"Mom, I'm taking the bus to Grandma's," Rory called out as she grabbed a book for the bus ride. Lorelai walked into the room eying her daughter.

"Are you sure you want to do this," Lorelai asked. "I mean you made the promise before all of this happened." Rory shook her head in response.

"I'm going to go," Rory answered. "If anything I will get something good out of this. I can distract myself and move forward." Lorelai nodded and pulled Rory into a hug.

"Love you kid," Lorelai said to Rory. "Have fun." Rory nodded and left the house and headed towards the bus stop. She sat down and began reading. As she sat there she could feel someone starring at the back of her head. Quickly she spun around and eyed the surrounding area where she noticed that in Doose's Market that Dean was starring at her. She was brought out of her daze when she heard the squeals of the bus rolling to a stop. She blinked and rushed onto the bus. Sitting in her seat Rory couldn't help but look out the window and noticed her image as she starred in the mirror. What had happened to her?

* * *

"Hey, Grandma can we get something to eat," Rory asked as they exited another store and the afternoon sun flooded in. Emily looked up from her bags.

"That's a great idea, Rory," Emily exclaimed. "Why don't we head to the club and eat there. After that we can go and see the stores in that area." Rory flashed her grandmother a quick smile.

"Sounds great, Grandma, " Rory agreed as slid into the car her grandmother had called for the day. Emily got into the car next. Emily chatted her off about the D.A.R as the car headed to the club. Walking into the club Rory couldn't help but notice how quiet it seemed. There weren't many people there which was strange because it was around lunch time. Resolving to think about it later Rory took a seat across from her grandmother. She picked up the menu and was looking at the soups when she heard her grandma suddenly drop the menu. Rory looked up confused.

"Grandma, what's wrong," Rory asked her concerned. It was then she noticed that her grandmother was starring over her shoulder. Rory turned around and she immediately knew why her grandmother was so shocked. "Francine, Straub – it's good to see you. How are you doing?" Rory noticed that both flinched when she called them by their first names.

"We are well, Lorelai," Francine answered. It was then she noticed that both Emily and Rory were getting up. "Where are you going?"

"We are leaving," Emily responded icily. "Come on Rory we'll go to that place you like so much." Rory nodded as she knew that Emily was talking about Luke's.

"But we wanted to talk to you Lorelai," Francine cried out in surprise. Rory spun around to face Francine.

"So much like when you could have for the past 16 years," Rory shot back. "Just like my father – you are in and out of my life so quickly that I can barely get a breath. You called me a mistake and you suddenly expect me to want to talk to you? Where were your manners when I was sitting there listening to you criticize the one person who put me above all? She could have easily left me behind that night and gone onto live a wonderful life but she left with me because she wanted me to be happy. She is first and foremost my best friend and then she is my mother. Yeah, on the rare occasion she has to pull the mom card but I know why she does it - because she cares!

You criticize my mother for being flighty and putting herself into a bad position – guess what it takes two to tango! Your son was as just as much as fault as to what happened all of those years ago as was she but she had taken responsibility and raised me on her own!

Meanwhile my father – your son – is off gallivanting around the world without a care in the world! He leaves behind a trail of broken promises to me – where was he when I played the strawberry in the big Fruit Play in Stars Hollow? In California because HE FELT LIKE IT! Who was there comforting me when my dad wasn't at my elementary graduation? MY MOTHER! Broken promises and never ending tears is all I get with the Hayden family! So excuse me if I don't feel like being in the same restaurant as you let alone talk to you!"

"We wanted to say sorry," Francine told her as Rory spun around to walk out. "After that dinner we realized the stupidity of all we had said."

"Why did it take so long to say sorry," Rory demanded. "If you figured this out after the dinner, why did it take a month?" Francine looked distinctly uncomfortable as did Emily, Rory noticed.

"You wouldn't give her any of our information," Rory realized. "It wasn't by chance that we were at the club on the same day as the Hayden's, was it? You set this up so that it would be on your terms. You wanted me to stay mad at them so that you and Grandpa could keep me to yourselves. You knew I wouldn't give them any chance." Rory couldn't help the laughter that escaped her as she collapsed on the ground.

"All four of you have been acting like children – it's amazing I didn't see it sooner! You're playing tug of war! All four of you are my grandparents and I won't be playing favorites. The Gilmore's have Friday night dinners so I'll give the Hayden's Sunday lunch. Once a month I will go shopping with Grandma Francine and Grandma Emily. Whether it is all three of us together or separate is up to you two. Each month I will also spend time with each Grandfather doing whatever we choose too. That sound good?" Emily looked a little hesitant but nodded her agreement along with Straub and Francine.

"Good. Now you promised we could go to Luke's," Rory reminded her grandmother. "We could even Kim's Antique's while we are there." Emily nodded and then they left.

* * *

"Luke," Rory called out as soon as she was seated. Luke's head snapped up from fixing the toaster. Jess smirked at her and Rory rolled her eyes. Emily was looking at the menu. "Two coffees please." Luke nodded and placed two steaming hot coffees, one in front of Rory and the other in front of Emily.

"Here are your liquid deaths," Luke grunted. "Are you two ready to order?" Rory nodded as did Emily.

"Caesar salad with dressing," Emily ordered. Luke nodded.

"Thousand Island, right," Luke confirmed. Emily nodded and put the menu back.

"I'll have a cheeseburger, chili fries, and a piece of the Oreo pie," Rory informed Luke. He nodded and went back to make the orders. The diner was quiet with the exception of the noise Luke was making.

"You're not going to lose me too, Grandma," Rory quietly informed her. The only indication that Emily had heard was a slight smile on Emily's face.

* * *

"Are you going to get back with Dean," Lane asked as they sit in the kitchen. In the background Emily could be heard arguing with Mrs. Kim about a piece of furniture. Rory shook her head.

"No," Rory answered. "It took me some time but I realized that if Dean truly loved me he wouldn't have pressured me to say it back until I was ready. Dean kind of reminds me of a little child who didn't get his way and is throwing a tantrum to get it." Lane starred at her friend in shock.

"Wow, I never thought of it that way," Lane said amazed. Lane squirmed in her chair. "Listen, Rory – you know how Dean and I have a couple of classes together?" Rory nodded. "Well Dean and I got paired up for a science project and he is coming over for the project."

"That's cool," Rory said with a shrug. "A least you don't have someone who has no idea what they are doing." Lane let out a sigh of relief.

"Is it really cool," Lane tentatively asked. Rory nodded.

"Yeah," Rory answered as she heard her grandmother call for her. "I'll come by tomorrow before lunch at the Grandparents." Lane nodded and Rory waved goodbye. As Rory was leaving when Mrs. Kim stopped her.

"You have a fine family," Mrs. Kim told Rory. "Don't forget it." Rory nodded.

"I won't," Rory responded and left. Mrs. Kim gave herself a satisfied nod and then went back to work.

* * *

"Hey Mom," Rory greeted as she walked into the living room.

"Hey kiddo," Lorelai responded. "How was the shopping?"

"Pretty good," Rory said as she held up about 10 of the many bags she had. "There is more coming in." Rory headed to room to put away the bags. She went back and forth several times before she got all 40 bags into her room. Rory went into the living room and collapsed onto the couch next to her mother. She closed her eyes for a moment and then went to the front door and said goodbye to her grandmother.

"So how are you doing," Lorelai asked when Rory sat next to her on the couch. Rory gave her mother a small smile.

"Pretty good," Rory answered. "You won't believe what happened at lunch today."

"Oh really," Lorelai responded. "Did my mother dance the Macarena on top of the table and then sing while dancing to Twist and Shout next?" Rory snorted.

"I'll tell you over dinner," Rory told her mother as she stood to get her jacket. "I'm going to go Doose's and get some junk food. Call out for pizza and get coffee from Luke's."

"He's working today," Lorelai informed her softly. Rory nodded in acknowledgment.

"I know," Rory said. Lorelai's eyes widened in surprise and then understanding. Rory gave her a small smile before she pulled on her jacket. She place her cell phone in her front pants pocket instead of in her jacket like she normally did.

"I shouldn't be more then 20 minutes," Rory told her mother. "If I am longer come save me from Taylor." Lorelai gave a grin.

"Will do," Lorelai assured her. Rory waved at her mother and then headed to the market. It didn't take her long to get there. Once inside she picked up a basket and started scouring the store for junk food. She was contemplating what kind of Twizzlers to get when a hand suddenly clamped down on her mouth. Instinct kicked on in and she bit down on the hand and kneed the assailant. As Rory moved away she noticed that it was Dean.

"What were you thinking," Rory yelled at him drawing the attention of Taylor who was at the cash register. "You don't just sneak up behind someone and cover their mouth and expect them to do nothing!"

"I wanted to surprise you," Dean managed. He was bent over. Rory opened her mouth to yell at him again but she never got the chance as he pushed her against the shelf and kissed her. Disgusted Rory pushed against him but Dean didn't budge. He just keep kissing her. Finally Rory kneed him yet again.

"Don't you get it," Rory demanded. "We are through. You tell me that you love me and then expect me to say it back right then? I am not a puppet who will do what you say! If you had truly loved me then you would have waited for me to be ready instead of throwing a tantrum and running off! If you love me as you say you do then just let me go." With that Rory grabbed a bag of strawberry Twizzlers and headed to check out where Taylor stood shocked.

* * *

"So how is Rory doing," Luke asked as Lorelai sat in the diner waiting for what she ordered to be done.

"She is actually doing pretty good," Lorelai said with a slight smile. "She is over at Doose's right now informing Dean that she wants nothing more to do with him."

"Really," Luke asked disbelieving. Lorelai nodded. "Because it looks to me like she just kneed him." Lorelai spun around and rushed out of the diner and over to Doose's. She walked in just as she saw Dean get kneed again for trying to forcefully kiss her. She watched Rory yell at Dean and then grab a bag of Twizzlers before heading over to a shocked Taylor to check out.

* * *

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me," Lorelai asked as they laid out the food for a movie night.

"Well Grandma and I went to the club for lunch," Rory informed her mother. Lorelai made a face. "We were sitting looking at the menu's when I hear Grandma drop the menu so I look up and see her starring over my shoulder. I turn around and see none other the Francine and Straub Hayden in the flesh!"

"No way," Lorelai uttered. Rory nodded.

"Yes way," Rory continued. "So I greeted them as Grandma and I got up to leave. Francine responds to my question and then asks where Grandma and I are going. Grandma tells them that we are leaving and then informs me that we would be going to Luke's for lunch instead. Then to my surprise Francine informs me that they wanted to talk."

"Really," Lorelai asked shocked. Rory nodded.

"When she said she wanted to talk I flipped out," Rory continued sheepishly. "Just as I was turning to leave Francine informs me that they wanted to apologize. When I asked her why it took a month for that to happen - she said they figured it out after the dinner – I found out that Grandma wouldn't give them out information and that us meeting them at the club was a total setup by Emily Gilmore."

"No way," Lorelai said convinced.

"Yes way," Rory responded. "After I basically called them children I informed them that I would have no favorites. I set up lunch on Sunday with the Hayden's. Then I set up a shopping day with ether both Grandma's at a time or at two different times. From there I then informed them I would do something with the Grandfather's once a month as well. After that I reminded her that she promised that we would go to Luke's and then reminded her that we could go to Kim's Antique's while we were already here. We then went to Luke's and Kim's Antique's. For the rest of the day we went shopping."

"So, Sunday lunch with the Hayden's," Lorelai processed. Rory nodded. "Do I have to go?"

"Mom," Rory exclaimed in surprise.


	2. Call Me Dead

(A/N: Everything is the same up until Season 1, Episode 20. The Hayden dinner is about a month before this chapter.)

**Rating:** T

**Category: **Gilmore Girls

**Pairings:** Rory/?, Emily/Richard, Francine/Straub, Lorelai/Luke , Past Rory/Dean, and sort of a father daughter kind of thing with Rory and Max.

**Warnings:** Attack (very small – nothing real violent), Major character injury, mentions of rape, and murder.

**Summary:** She was fragile. She was the Hayden and Gilmore heiress. She could break without her best friend. She was a fighter and a believer. She was Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore-Hayden and she just wanted a fresh start from a devastating end. Warning: Main Character injury

A Porcelain Doll

Chapter 2

Call Me Dead

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret  
_

Singer: **Rascal Flatts**

Song: **What Hurts the Most**

"Rory," Lorelai whined as she pounced onto her daughters bed. Turning over Rory glared at her mother as she glanced at her alarm clock.

"Mom it is 8 in the morning on a Sunday," Rory complained as she tried to get her comforter back from her mother. Lorelai tugged back and Rory glared at her mother as she tugged harder. Finally Lorelai let go which sent Rory back into her pillows. Rory huffed as she blew her hair out of her face.

"I know it is early but I thought we could go to shopping before you had to go to lunch so that you could be all pretty," Lorelai informed Rory. "Aren't I a great mother for getting up so early and bringing you coffee?" Rory immediately shot up and grabbed the coffee mug from her mother's hands. Rory closed her eyes as she gulped down the liquidy goodness. With a sigh she peered into her cup as she realized that all that was left was an empty cup. Grumbling about small coffee cups Rory got dressed for the day.

"Are we going to Luke's," Rory called out as she searched for her Mary Jane's. Rory jumped when she heard a crash. Rushing into the kitchen with one shoe on but the shoelaces untied and the other shoe in her hand flailing about as she walked into see her mother on the kitchen floor with boxes of take out surrounding her and some sort of chicken caking the top of her head. Rory couldn't help it as she burst out laughing at the hilariousness of the situation. Lorelai huffed as she glared at her. She stuck out her arms for Rory to help her back up.

"Now I need to take another shower," Lorelai said as she stood up and removed the take out from her clothes. Rory nodded in agreement as she tied her shoes that were now on her feet. "Why don't you go on ahead to Luke's while I clean up?" Rory nodded as she grabbed her keys and wallet and headed to grab her coat.

"You sure you'll be fine by yourself," Rory asked as she turned the nob to the front door. Lorelai nodded.

"Yeah, once I get showered I'll head down to Luke's," Lorelai informed her. "Can I borrow your dark blue sweater?"

"No," Rory called back as she pulled on her coat.

"Why not," Lorelai called back as she headed upstairs.

"Because I am wearing it," Rory called back as she shut the front door and headed to Luke's.

* * *

"Hey Luke," Rory greeted as she walked into the dinner and took a seat at the bar. "Coffee please." Luke grunted in acknowledgment.

"Where's your mom," Luke asked as he poured Rory coffee.

"Taking a shower again," Rory answered. "She opened the fridge and all of the takeout crashed on her so she has some Chinese in her hair and some Indian in places that are rather uncomfortable." Luke raised an eyebrow. He was about ready to say something but was interrupted by someone calling out, "Coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee!" Shaking his head Luke turned to see Lorelai walking in with her hair up in a sloppy bun. She had her hand in her purse and was muttering about dodging cell phones.

"Rory, I can't find my cell phone," Lorelai whined. Rory gave her mother an amused look as she watched her dig through her purse.

"Have you tried your coat pocket," Rory asked as Lorelai started to remove stuff from her purse. Lorelai stuck her hand in her coat pocket and brightened up when it hit what she was looking for. As if on cue it started to ring. Lorelai went to answer it but was stopped momentarily when Luke pointed to the 'no cell phone' sign and growled, "Out!" Lorelai managed to get out "dirty" before she was pushed out of the diner. Rory snickered into her coffee. Luke rolled his eyes and headed over to Rory as he pulled out his order pad.

"What will you have, Rory," Luke asked.

"The usual," Rory ordered. Luke nodded and scribbled onto his pad as he headed to Caesar. Rory was working on her second cup of Luke's coffee when her mother sat down next to her in a huff.

"You're lucky I like you," Lorelai grumbled as she sipped on the coffee that Luke had just poured her. Lorelai barely registered it happening so she didn't gasp in shock.

"I should hope so," Rory mused. "After all you did give birth to me." Rory paused as she sipped more coffee. "Why?"

"Hitler just called to inform me that since you will be going to lunch with Hayden's I have to go to lunch with her and dad," Lorelai huffed. Rory gasped in horror.

"Why what ever should you do," Rory responded sarcastically. Lorelai glared at Rory as Luke gave them their orders.

"Don't be so mean to mommy when she is down," Lorelai pouted as stuck her fork into a pancake. Rory just nodded as she continued eating.

"So, where are we going today," Rory asked.

* * *

"Lane," Rory called as she tried to find her friend in the store. At the moment Rory was tempted to begin a game of Marco, Polo but with her not knowing where Mrs. Kim was at she didn't want to risk it.

"In the kitchen," Lane called back as she heard her friend call to her. She glanced at Dean who seemed to be trying to ignoring the fact that his ex-girlfriend was in the vicinity. She had heard about the big blow out at Doose's from practically everyone in the town and she had a blow by blow version from Rory but she had yet to hear what Dean had to say about the fight. It was just then Rory appeared carrying a dress bag and three pairs of dress shoes.

"Lorelai at the inn," Lane asked as Rory approached so that Lane could get a closer look. Rory nodded her confirmation.

"I have lunch with Straub and Francine and well I want to look nice," Rory informed Lane as she barely noticed that Dean was there. "Mom got called into the inn as Michel said that if she didn't get over there this instant Sookie burning down the inn would be the least of her worries." Lane nodded. "So which matches best?"

"The second pair," Lane answered as she looked back and forth between the dress and shoes. Rory smiled brightly at her friend.

"Thanks Lane," Rory told her friend. "I better go get ready so I'll see you later. If you need any help on that project just call me." Lane nodded and watched Rory leave her sight. It was a moment later when she heard the front door shut and Lane took her seat once more. A minute had just barely passed when Dean spoke up.

"So, who are Straub and Francine," Dean asked. Lane stared at Dean wondering why on Earth he would want to know that. Shaking her head she reminded herself that Dean was obsessed with Rory and that had been when they were still together. The obsession would probably only get worse now that they were broken up.

"Friends of her family," Lane answered coolly in order to answer his question but to not give real important information. Dean nodded and processed the little information that was just given to him. He fiddled with the page in his biology book. He didn't notice Lane staring at him strangely. Neither did he notice that Lane had spotted a knife mark on his arm.

"How is she doing," Dean finally asked breaking the tense silence. He didn't notice that Lane had flinched at his question or that she had stiffened in realization. If he had noticed he wouldn't have been surprised when seconds later his sister, Clara, ran in screaming that they had found him.

He barely had time to notice the pleased smile on Lane's face before he was shoved down into the ground by the Chicago police. As was forced into the police car by the three of the strongest men on the force Dean noticed the tears streaming down his mother's face, the look of disappointment on his fathers, and the mix of sadness and resignation on his sister's face. The looks of astonishment and disgust was displayed greatly among the people gathering around to see Dean taken away in a police car for something he should have paid for a long time ago.

* * *

"_Tonight was nice, Dean," Elizabeth told him as he opened the door to his truck so that she could get in. "We should do it again." Dean nodded numbly not really paying attention to her as he got into the driver's seat. Mindlessly he drove to the hotel he had paid to use that night. He hardly heard Elizabeth asking him where they were going. _

_He made no note of her kicking and screaming as they headed up to the hotel room. Like a caveman he shoved her onto the bed before undressing himself and removing her skirt. Not minutes later was he satisfied. As he saw the terrified but determined look on Elizabeth's face he knew that he could not let her live. He grabbed her neck and began ringing it while she tried fighting back. A minute later she fell limp in his hand and her eyes rolled back into her head. Dean pulled up his pants and then left._

_

* * *

_"Taylor what is with you today," Lorelai asked as she sipped down the coffee that Luke had just poured her.

"You haven't heard," Taylor asked shocked. Lorelai shook her head.

"I had to go to the inn for a couple of hours," Lorelai informed him. Taylor nodded but he still seemed shocked. "What happened Taylor?"

"Apparently that Dean boy was arrested," Taylor delightfully informed her. Lorelai chocked on her coffee momentarily.

"On what charges and by who," Lorelai demanded as she paid for the coffee and grabbed her purse.

"They said he raped and then murdered a girl in a hotel," Taylor sadly informed her. "The picture of the girl looked a lot like Rory. Until they said that her name was Elizabeth I thought it was Rory."

* * *

"Rory," Lorelai desperately called out as she rushed into the "Crap Shack". Rory came out from her room. She was wearing a dress they had bought earlier that day. Her hair was curly and laid softly at her shoulder. She was holding a pair of blue flats that they had also bought that day in one of her hands and in the other was her blue beady purse.

"Yeah," Rory answered as she spotted her mother coming in. Lorelai threw herself at her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. Rory stumbled back but managed to stay standing. "Mom, is something wrong?"

"Turn on the news," Lorelai told her once she had let her go. Rory did as told and was shocked when she spotted the top story of the day – Dean Forester being led away in handcuffs by the Chicago Police on rape and murder charges of Elizabeth Stanton. Rory stared in shock at the T.V. She barely heard her mother as she watched the high school picture of Elizabeth Stanton show up on the screen.

* * *

"Mom the car is here," Rory called out as she watched the limo pull up to the house. Lorelai rushed downstairs and gave her daughter a breath taking hug.

"Love you, kiddo," Lorelai reminded her. "Don't forget that." Rory nodded.

"Love you too, Mom," Rory said as she pulled on a dress coat. "Make sure to text me when you get to Grandma's." Lorelai nodded as she watched Rory head to the limo.

* * *

"Rory dear there is a reason we wanted to have this lunch today," Francine informed her as they waited for the main course to arrive. "You see dear we are well aware now that our son will never take on his father's company so it was decided that he would get his grandfather's inheritance as planned for him but he would not get the company or the inheritance from us. In short we have decided to name you the Hayden heiress. As I am sure you already know you are already the Gilmore heiress so you are worth a lot of money." Francine paused to let the information sink in as she took a sip from her martini. "All you have to do is sign a few documents and you will be the heiress." Rory stared wide eyed at the documents in her grandmother's hand.

"Does my mother know about this," Rory asked as she eyed the pen on the table. It was an old pen but definitely worth a lot of money – not more then she had of course.

"She is aware," Straub informed Rory as the main course was placed in front of them. "She said it is up to you if you want to do this." Rory nodded absentmindedly.

"Can I have time to think about this and go through the papers before I sign anything," Rory questioned after she swallowed a bite of mesquite chicken.

"Of course," Francine answered quickly.

"I see the Hayden in you, Rory," Straub informed her proudly at her question. Rory gave a small smile as she blushed.

"Oh Straub, you are embarrassing the pour girl," Francine pointed out as she noticed Rory's blush. Straub chuckled and Rory blushed harder. Her attention was then drawn to her phone when she noticed a text pop up. It was her mother.

_Made it to Hitlers. You should be done before me. I'll see you at home. Love you, kiddo._

"Who was that, Rory," Francine asked as Rory opened a new message to respond to her mother's.

"My mother," Rory informed her grandmother as she sent a text back that read:

_Be nice to grandma. I'll see you at home. Love you too, Mom._

"Oh, how is she," Francine asked as dessert was brought in – chocolate pudding.

"She is at her parents for a late lunch," Rory informed them as got more pudding onto her spoon. "She had to work a couple hours at the Inn so they pushed back their lunch so that she could get changed before she left." Rory savored the pudding for a moment. "She had just walked in when the car pulled up." Francine nodded.

"What does she do at the Inn," Francine asked as she watched Rory savor another bite of pudding.

"She is the manager," Rory told her.

"Tell me about Stars Hollow," Francine said to Rory. Rory immediately brightened as she began to regale them with the stories of Stars Hollow. She told them what Luke did for her 16th birthday. She told them about her best friend, Lane, and her mother. She told them all about all of the characters of Stars Hollow: Babette, Miss. Patty, Morey, Kirk, Taylor, Sookie, and Michel. She was telling them about a time that Michel and Sookie were arguing about eggs when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Is this Rory Gilmore?"

"Yes, this is her."

"I am calling about a Lorelai Gilmore."

"Is something wrong?"

"She was in a car accident. She is in Hartford Memorial Hospital."

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_  
_That don't bother me_  
_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though_  
_Going on with you gone still upsets me_  
_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_  
_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_  
_Was being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_

Singer:** Rascal Flatts**

Song: **What Hurts the Most**

_(A/N: The more reviews I get the faster I will update. I have already started the third chapter so if you want it out soon - REVIEW!)_**  
**


	3. The Child She Used to Be

(A/N: Everything is the same up until Season 1, Episode 20. The Hayden dinner is about a month before this chapter.)

**Rating:** T

**Category: **Gilmore Girls

**Pairings:** Rory/?, Emily/Richard, Francine/Straub, Lorelai/Luke , Past Rory/Dean, and sort of a father daughter kind of thing with Rory and Max.

**Warnings:** Attack (very small – nothing real violent), Major character injury, mentions of rape, and murder.

**Summary:** She was fragile. She was the Hayden and Gilmore heiress. She could break without her best friend. She was a fighter and a believer. She was Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore-Hayden and she just wanted a fresh start from a devastating end. Warning: Main Character injury

**Credits:** I do not own Gilmore Girls. There is a scene in this chapter that belongs to the creator of Gilmore Girls that is in Season 1 Episode 6: Rory's Birthday Parties.

A Porcelain Doll

Chapter 3

The Child She Used to Be

_When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day _

Singer: **Savage Garden**

Song: **Crash and Burn**

Funny Quote from the Show, Gilmore Girls:_ This town is like one big outpatient mental institution. _**-**Christopher Hayden

_Previously On 'A Porcelain Doll': _

_"She was in a car accident. She is in Hartford Memorial Hospital."_

"I call this meeting to order," Taylor said as he banged the gavel to gather the town's attention. Not half hour earlier had Lane Kim received the phone call that Lorelai Gilmore was in the hospital and that Rory was with her. As she had been in the grocery store when Rory had called the whole town knew within minutes. They knew of the horrid accident. Two minutes after Taylor Doose had heard the news he was calling an emergency meeting which was where they were now. "I have news that Lorelai Gilmore was in an accident half an hour ago. Her daughter was not in the car with her at the time so she is injury free.

However, Lorelai is in the hospital and Rory along with her grandparents are at the hospital waiting for any news on Lorelai's current condition. At the moment all that is known is that Lorelai is in surgery after being in a car accident with a drunk driver."

"That poor girl," Miss. Patty said as she dried her tears with a cloth tissue. "We should do something for Rory."

"That sounds like a great idea, Patty," Taylor agreed. "All in favor of do something for Rory to help her through this time raise your right hand." Instantly everyone in the meeting rose their right hand including Dean's family. "Doing something for Rory during this horrible time is passed." Taylor banged the gavel to make it official. "Any ideas on what to do to help her."

"Make sure she is well fed," Luke suggested. He was siting in the front row of the meeting for the first time in his life. Once he heard about the meeting from Kirk, who had been running around town telling everyone, he had closed his diner to go to the meeting.

"Have someone check on her at the hospital and when she is at home," Babette yelled out. She had heard the news about Rory and Lorelai when she was visiting with Patty in the diner and had come right away.

"Give her reading material at the hospital," Lane suggested. She had been the first to find out the news. Rory had her mother's cell phone number just in case she needed to reach Lane in a emergency. They had been in the store about ready to check out when the phone rang and her mother handed her the phone saying it was Rory. Lane had never seen her mother so pale before.

"Have a movie made of their time here," Gypsy suggested with a thoughtful shrug. She had been getting ready to close down her shop for the day when Kirk ran in to tell her the news. She had been speechless and Kirk hadn't been lucky when she dropped the wrench she had been holding onto his foot in shock.

"Talk to her," Kirk called out. He had been called by Taylor who told him all he knew. It was then his job to tell everyone the news of the emergency town meeting. He had been at his mothers when he had received the call.

"We could bring her movies and one of those portable DVD players," Patty suggested. She had been in Luke's diner talking with Babette about the latest gossip – Dean Forester's arrest – when Kirk came in to inform them about the emergency town meeting and the reason why.

"Help with the upkeep of their house," called out Andrew. He had been stacking the books that Rory was going to buy eventually. He made sure to keep them in the back for Rory. He had bumped his head and dropped the books on Kirk's foot when he had heard the news about the emergency meeting and why it was happening.

"We could even bring her groceries," Taylor realized. He had been there when Lane received the phone call that held the terrible news of the accident. He was the cashier when Lane had taken the phone from her mother. "All of these ideas are amazing so why don't we do them all. Those in agreement say 'I'." They all called out 'I'. "Those who made the suggestions will be in charge of making sure their idea follows through.

Luke will bring the food to the hospital for Rory and her grandparents while they are at the hospital. Talk to Sookie – Rory will probably tell her what they want for dinner. When they are at home I will bring them groceries and Luke will make sure that Rory eats. Babette can make shifts of people who would visit Rory at the hospital and those who would visit her here.

Lane will go to her house and bring her reading material when she goes to visit Rory to check on her. Gypsy call around town and get any pictures of the two you can get. Make sure to call Mia as she will have plenty. Once that is done you and I will work together on that movie. Kirk you can gather any letters or messages that anybody wants to get to them.

Andrew organize a team of people willing to help with the upkeep of the Gilmore house – things such as cleaning the house, moving the lawn – that sort of thing. We will have a meeting in three days to see where everyone is at in there duties and to give any news that we get.

If anyone finds out anything come inform me or Miss. Patty so that we can tell the town. Patty why don't you get with Kirk so that we can spread around what has happened. We want to get the messages to them as soon as possible." Those appointed with certain things nodded in agreement. "The next order of business is the arrest of Dean Forester. I believe his family has something to say on the subject."

"We know that Dean is guilty of the crimes he has been accused of but do not let this reflect on our family as we have done nothing to deserve any cruelty," the mother said. "We do not know when his trial will be but we do know that it will be held in Chicago. We are aware that many of you will be called to be witnesses against Dean and we do not want the fact that we live in this town affect anything you have seen and have to say. That is all." She then sat down. Taylor gave her a nod.

"That is all of the business we had for today's meeting so this meeting is adjourned," Taylor announced as he banged the gavel to make it official.

* * *

Rory knew that Straub and Francine was watching her while she waited impatiently for Emily to pick up the phone – or whichever maid it was this week. Rory was relieved when someone finally picked up.

"Gilmore residence."

"Hi, I need to speak with either Emily or Richard Gilmore."

"May I ask who is speaking?"

"Their granddaughter, Rory."

"Just a moment, ma'am." Everything went quiet as she waited for Emily or Richard to pick up.

"Hello, Rory. We're both here. How did your lunch with the Hayden's go?"

"That doesn't matter right now."

"Of course it matters, Rory."

"Grandma, Grandpa – mom is in the hospital. She was in an accident on the way back from the lunch with you two. She is at the Hartford Memorial Hospital."

"Oh my. We will head over there right now. Have you found out anything on her condition?"

"We haven't arrived yet. I will let you know when I find out anything. Goodbye Grandma, Grandpa."

"Goodbye Rory." Rory then hung up. Next she dialed the number of her father's cell phone. She got his voice mail. No surprise there.

"Hey dad, it's Rory. Mom got into a car accident. A drunk driver hit her. Her parents are on the way there. I am with your parents on the way there. She is at the Hartford Memorial Hospital. Call back when you get this message." Rory hung up once more. Taking a deep breath she called her mother's work.

"Independence Inn. This is Michel speaking."

"Hi Michel. It's Rory. Could you get Sookie? Both of you need to hear this. It's about my mom."

"I will be right back." There was a moment of silence and then she heard herself go on speaker.

"Rory what's happened? Is your mother all right? Are you all right?"

"I am fine. Mom isn't. She got hit by a drunk driver on her way home from her parents. She is in Hartford Memorial Hospital right now and she is in surgery. We have just arrived there so we don't know any details. I will keep you guys updated. The whole town should know by now. I called Lane when she was in Doose's."

"Do you need anything, sweetie?"

"Not now. I will let you know if I do. If Luke comes in tell him two salads for the grandmothers and burgers and fries for the grandfathers. I will have a burger, fries, and a piece of Oreo pie. Bring it around 7 as we will be here awhile."

"Okay, I got. I will tell him. Bye, Rory."

"Goodbye, Rory."

"Goodbye, Sookie, Michel. Don't kill each other." Rory sighed as she ended the call and hit speed dial number 2. Max Medina would definitely need to know about this.

* * *

"In other news the trial of Dean Forester has been set for January 14th," the newscaster announced. "He was arrested earlier today in a small town called Stars Hollow in Connecticut. Many of the resident will be called as witness for the trial. The main witness has yet to be revealed. Forester is charged with the rape and murder of Elizabeth Stanton." Rory watched as the channel was then changed for a younger kid. Shaking her head of the memory of the attack Rory picked up one of the books that Lane had brought by. She had just found her spot in the book when her cell phone rang.

"Rory Gilmore speaking."

"This is Alan Winters, the lawyer on the side against Dean Forester."

"Okay, what do you need?"

"I want you to be the main witness in my case. You are an ex-girlfriend after the murder and we need to prove that he hasn't changed since then. I heard from a Taylor Doose that the two of you had a nasty fight yesterday because of the break up. He also told me that Dean attacked you and that you fought back."

"That is all true. I am willing to be a witness. However, I am currently in the hospital waiting on news about my mother who was just in a car accident so talking about this right now is not a good time."

"Of course. I will call you back at the same time next week to talk about the trial and when we need to meet to prepare you for the trial."

"That sounds good. I will wait for your call. Goodbye Mr. Winters."

"Goodbye, Miss. Gilmore."

* * *

_**Lorelai**:And it's so hard to believe that at exactly this time many moons ago, I was lying in exactly the same position - _

_**Rory**: Oh, boy. Here we go. _

_**Lorelai**: Only I had a huge, fat stomach and big fat ankles and I was swearing like a sailor- _

_**Rory**: On leave. _

_**Lorelai**: On leave - right! And there I was - _

_**Rory**: In labor. _

_**Lorelai**: And while some have called it the most meaningful experience of your life, to me it was something more akin to doing the splits on a crate of dynamite._

_**Rory**__: I wonder if the Waltons ever did this. _

_**Lorelai**: And I was screaming and swearing and being surrounded as I was by a hundred prominent doctors, I just assumed there was an actual use for the cup of ice chips they gave me. _

_**Rory**: There wasn't._

_**Lorelai**: But pelting the nurses sure was fun. _

Rory sighed as she remembered when the tradition started. She had been only 4 years old when the tradition started. Despite the fact that Lorelai would have to work later that day she had woken Rory up and since then Lorelai woke her up every birthday. As she remembered this tradition fondly she knew that she would do this tradition with her children as well. The very same day Lorelai gave her a doll – a porcelain doll. The doll was beautiful – is still beautiful actually. She had kept it in the glass case since she had gotten it.

"_Mom, when do I get my present?" Rory tapped her foot impatiently as she watched her mother get ready for work. _

"_Tonight, when I get off work," Lorelai informed her. "Remember, we're going to Sookie's?" Rory nodded disappointed that she wasn't getting her present yet. _

Lorelai hadn't told her about the fact that they would be having a birthday party that night. She had been so thrilled. They hadn't been able to have one her last birthday as her mom had to work that day.

"_Mommy, what is all of this," Rory asked as she walked into see all of the decorations and all of the presents siting haphazardly on a fold-able table. _

"_It's your birthday party, kiddo," Lorelai told her grinning. "Do you like it?" Rory made a face as she looked around the room._

"_I'll let you know when it's over," Rory informed her promptly. Lorelai nodded in agreement._

"_Good deal," Lorelai agreed. _

It didn't take long for present time to come about. Practically the whole town had come in at one point or another to leave Rory a present at Sookie's. Everyone loved the little girl. When she wasn't with Mia, Lorelai or Sookie she was at Miss. Patty's trying to dance like the other girls. She was pretty bad at it. Despite all of the presents – the one she wanted to see the most was the one her mother had gotten her.

_Rory tore apart the wrapping – just like her mother had shown her to do. In a plastic box was a porcelain doll._

"_It's tradition in the Gilmore family to give a doll for their fourth birthday," Lorelai told Rory as she placed the doll in the glass case she had brought for the doll. "Mine is still in it's case after all of these years. I would have given you mine so that we could pass the doll down through the years but I didn't get the time to get it from the Gilmore House." Rory nodded as she examined the doll. Lorelai then handed her the next present._

She still had that doll in her room displayed in it's original case. She would never forget the story behind the Lorelai Doll.

* * *

"I'm looking for a Lorelai Gilmore," Luke said as he went to the nurse's station in the waiting room of the hospital. Lane had come with him to help bring in all of the food he had made for Rory and both sets of grandparents.

"Are you family," the nurse asked. Luke opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a loud, "Luke!" Rory's eyes widened at the amount of bags he had. Lane placed her burden on the nurse's station and hugged her friend. She picked up her burden again when she noticed the nurse glaring at her.

"Where should bring this," Lane asked Rory. Rory gave her friend a tired smile.

"Follow me," Rory told them. Making sure that his burden was carefully secured he followed the two girls. Within seconds the familiar view of the Gilmore's – Emily and Richard – welcome Luke. However, another unfamiliar view of the Hayden's – Straub and Francine – unsettled his nerves.

The two placed the food onto the table and began to divide it up to the group. Emily and Francine took the salads. Richard and Straub grabbed two burgers each with fries. Rory grabbed a burgers, fries, and a slice of the Oreo pie that Luke had brought.

"Thanks Luke," Rory said as she pulled him into a hug. Francine looked up from her Caesar salad.

"Is this the Luke you were talking about earlier," Francine asked. Rory nodded.

"He keeps us fed," Rory informed Francine. "He also gives a show every time Taylor is in the vicinity." Luke rolled his eyes at Rory's announcement.

"Isn't Taylor the town selectman and the man who owns that market," Francine asked as she added more dressing to her salad.

"Yeah he is," Rory agreed. Luke looked up as he recalled something.

"That reminds me," Luke began. "There was an emergency town meeting. Babette, Lane, Gypsy, Kirk, Patty, Andrew, Taylor, and I have been each assigned something to help you out." Rory raised her eyebrow.

"What are you supposed to do," Rory asked Luke.

"Keep you well-fed," Lane answered. "I am supposed to get you your reading material which I have already done."

"What are the rest supposed to do," Rory asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Luke informed her. Rory groaned.

"You know I hate surprises," Rory complained.

"Don't worry you'll like what they are doing," Lane assured her. At that moment Max walked in and Rory ran over to him.

"Have you received any news," Max asked as they went back into the waiting area. Rory sighed.

"She is out of surgery," Rory informed Max. "They are observing her right now." Max nodded and went into his coat pocket. He pulled out two Ring Pops - strawberry and blueberry and handed them to Lane and Rory. The two traded quickly causing the others in the group to laugh.

* * *

"The family of Lorelai Gilmore," a doctor called out. Rory stood up.

"Right here," Rory said as Lane and Luke woke both sets of her grandparents up. "Is she all right?"

"She is out of surgery as you already know," the doctor began. "After observing her it has been determined that she is in coma."

"Is she going to wake up," Rory asked fearfully.

"She may never wake up," the doctor informed her. "But at this point anything can happen."


	4. Remember Me Forever

(A/N: Everything is the same up until Season 1, Episode 20. The Hayden dinner is about a month before this chapter. Max has proposed and Lorelai has just said yes when the car accident happened – they hadn't been able to break the news to anyone except Rory.)

**Rating:** T

**Category: **Gilmore Girls

**Pairings:** Rory/?, Emily/Richard, Francine/Straub, Lorelai/Luke , Past Rory/Dean, and sort of a father daughter kind of thing with Rory and Max.

**Warnings:** Attack (very small – nothing real violent), Major character injury, mentions of rape, and murder.

**Summary:** She was fragile. She was the Hayden and Gilmore heiress. She could break without her best friend. She was a fighter and a believer. She was Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore-Hayden and she just wanted a fresh start from a devastating end. Warning: Main Character injury

**Credits:** I do not own Gilmore Girls. There is a scene in the 3rd chapter that belongs to the creator of Gilmore Girls that is in Season 1 Episode 6: Rory's Birthday Parties.

A Porcelain Doll

Chapter 4

Remember Me Forever

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello I'm your mind giving you_

_Someone to talk to_

_Hello_

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I will wake from the dream_

Singer: **Evanescence **

Song: **Hello**

_Previously on 'A Porcelain Doll':_

"_She may never wake up," the doctor informed her. "But at this point anything can happen."_

"Good afternoon, class," Max Medina said to his last class of the day. In her assigned seat he could see that something was bothering Rory Gilmore. He knew something was bothering her – Lorelai was in the hospital and Rory had to decide who to stay with until her mother woke up.

"Today we will be talking about Socrates." He watched Rory throughout the class. She was on auto pilot and it was obvious. He could tell she was taking notes meticulously as normal but the movements was like a robot.

"Can anyone tell me why I would pick Socrates," he asked the class. He was hoping Rory would respond so that he could hear her voice – he would be able to pick something up in her voice – but it seems fate would not help him today, Paris answered. It seems she had noticed that something was wrong with Rory as she kept looking back at Rory. Finally he told them the assignment.

"Miss. Gilmore please stay after class," Max said as he watched his class pack up as the bell was about to ring. He noticed that Paris was packing slower then the others. He had no doubt that Paris would wait after class for Rory so that she could talk to her – no doubt about the assignment so that she could get her mind off whatever was bothering her.

As if on cue the bell rang and the students fled the room, Paris lagged behind the other students but it seemed she eventually left as well. Now it was just Rory and Max. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Paris peering in through the door at them.

"Miss. Gilmore is something bothering you," He asked. She looked at him blankly for a moment before she spoke.

"My mother is in the hospital, as you know," Rory finally answered. "A drunk driver hit her. He's fine of course but she is in coma. Now that both sets of my grandparents are back in my life I have to choose who I am staying with until my mom wakes up – if she ever wakes up.

To top it all off the town is constantly showing up and asking how I am doing. They haven't asked how mom is doing but how I am doing. I can feel people staring at me when I walk around town. They keep giving me these sad looks and talking about mom as though she is dead. SHE ISN'T DEAD! I wish that mom never went to that lunch – she would still be with me. She would still be with me.

She would mock the town as they were doing this. She would mock all of my lists – telling me that you can't make a big choice like this based on a list. I've done research – which house is closer to Chilton, which house is closer to Stars Hollow, and so much more but I JUST CAN'T CHOOSE!" With those words said Rory began crying in frustration, desperation, and most of all sadness. Without much thought Max wrapped his arms around her as she cried. Rory was like a daughter to him and to see her like this was horrible.

* * *

She knew the second she started heading to her bus stop that she had missed it and that she would have to wait another hour for the next bus but she kept walking to the stop. In her determination to get to the stop so that she could choose the best seat she barely noticed that Paris was trailing closely behind her.

"I could take you home," Paris informed Rory. "It beats going home to an empty house." Rory spun around to face Paris. "Look, Gilmore I can tell something is bothering you. You don't have to tell me what it is but if you need to talk to someone you can talk to me."

"You'll be going out of your way," Rory pointed out. She was delaying – she knew it. "You would have to go all the way to Stars Hollow and back."

"Well we could go to that diner of your towns and get something to eat," Paris offered. "That way I am actually doing something productive. We could even watch some movies if you want." Rory thought about her offer for a moment.

"All right," Rory agreed. "We'll watch _A Walk to Remember, Charly, _and _Sound of Music._ What kind of food do you like?"

* * *

"Gilmore, what are you doing," Paris asked as she walked into Rory's room to see papers all around the room and her on her bed. Rory had a notebook placed on her lap with a pen poised in her hand getting ready to write and tears streaming down her face. Flabbergasted Paris went over and sat down next to Rory.

"Rory, where is your mother," Paris cautiously asked. Rory looked up from the notebook and with her tears Paris knew her answer. "Something happen to her?" Rory slowly nodded.

"She was in a car accident on the way home from Hartford," Rory tearfully explained. "She had been coming home from lunch at her parents. I had been with my dad's parents at lunch when I got the call. The doctor said she is in coma and it is touch and go on whether she will wake up.

I have to choose who I will stay with until she wakes up, if she ever wakes up. Then I have to worry about all of this getting out at school. Also I have to figure out if I should leave this stuff or take it with me."

"Who are you dad's parents," Paris asked as she knew who Rory's mother's parents were. Rory dried her tears as she calmed herself down.

"Straub and Francine Hayden," Rory finally answered. Paris nearly fell off the bed in shock.

"Y-Y-Your related to the Hayden's," Pairs asked shocked. Rory gave Paris a strange look as she began cleaning up all of the papers she had torn out of her notebook. Rory chewed on her lip when she noticed that she had few papers left in her notebook. She eyed the neatly labeled title – English Literature. With a sigh she grabbed her purse after checking to make sure she had money on her.

"Where are you going," Paris asked as she followed Rory out of her room. She watched as Rory pulled on her coat. Paris grabbed her coat and followed Rory out of the house.

"I am going to the stationary store to get more notebooks and some other office supplies," Rory informed Paris. Paris gave her a strange look but followed Rory into the town where they went to the stationary store. Rory walked up and down the isle's where she picked out new pens, a couple of notebooks, sticky notes, and a package of highlighters. Rory paid the cashier and they left. As Rory and Paris walked along Rory noticed that Babette was siting on her porch.

"Hey doll," Babette greeted. "How are you doing?" Rory gave Babette a small smile.

"I'm doing fine, Babette," Rory answered. "How are your gnomes doing?"

"Oh they are quiet well," Babette answered. "I'll see you around doll." Babette then left a baffled Paris and an amused Rory. Paris could hear Rory muttering about her list. Paris followed Rory back into her room. She was surprised to find a man standing in Rory's room.

"Rory who's this," Paris asked as she stared at the man. Rory snickered under her breath as she put up the school supplies she had just bought.

"Paris this is Kirk," Rory informed Paris. She turned to get a better look at Kirk. He was wearing a sailor suit and he was saluting Rory. "Kirk, why are you here? How did you get in here?"

"Well, I had to search for the hidden key but I found it and here I am," Kirk informed Rory. "I am reporting for duty, ma'am." Rory giggled a little before she gathered herself.

"Reporting for duty," She repeated. "Kirk, what is your duty supposed to be?"

"I am to listen to you talk for however long you need, ma'am," Kirk answered. Rory and Paris noticed that he had not stopped saluting Rory.

"So if I talk about girly stuff you just have to sit there and listen," Rory questioned. She could tell he was getting uncomfortable at the thought.

"That is correct ma'am," Kirk answered despite his discomfort. Paris was staring at him with a raised eyebrow and Rory had to let out a cough to hide the laughter that was threatening to come out.

"It's okay, Kirk," Rory promised. "I won't be talking about any girly problems so you should be fine. I will, however, rant about a huge decision I have to make. You can't tell anyone what I say in this room. Do we have an agreement?"

Kirk nodded. Paris handed him a paper that said what would happen if he broke the agreement as well as a pen. Kirk quickly signed. Once the business portion was out of the way she knew it was time to let out the rant that had been building up all day.

"How is it that this always happens at the worst time," Rory demanded as she began pacing her room. "Every single time something is going great in mom's and my life something has to happen. Except this time mom isn't there to help. She's not with me and I hate her for it. I am now left to make a huge decision on my own.

I have to figure out who I am going to live with and then I have to figure out what to do after I have made the decision. If I choose the Hayden's – the Gilmore's will be offended. If I choose the Gilmore's – the Hayden's will be offended. If I choose the Hayden's it will get out at school that I am related to them. However, everyone already knows I am related to the Gilmore's.

But if I choose the Hayden's I can get to know them better and the Gilmore's won't have control as to when I will get to see them. I will, of course, continue Friday night dinners with them and do as I promised when all that chaos began but what if mom wakes up and is upset that I went to stay with the Hayden's.

Will I get to Stars Hollow as much as I want too? Would I get to see Lane? Will Mrs. Kim let me see Lane more often now that I will be living with my grandparents not my mom? What if I decide to go religious – will Lane hate me? Will my mom hate me?

Where does dad end up in all of this? Should he end up in all of this? He is, after all, hardly around and doesn't even have a stable job. He hardly answers his phone and runs away at the first sight of responsibility. Mr. Medina is more of a father then he is. OHHHHHH!" Rory finally plopped herself down into her computer chair. Paris looked like she was about ready to say something but the doorbell ringing interrupted her.

"Were you expecting anyone," Paris asked Rory frowning. Rory shook her head and the two headed to the door while Kirk took a seat in the kitchen. Rory opened the door to find Max Medina. Rory immediately brightened upon the sight of him.

"MAX," Rory yelled as she threw herself into his arms. "How is mom doing? Has she woken up yet? Why are you here? Did something happen?" Max's chuckling brought her out of her questionnaire.

"To answer your questions I need to be able to actually get a word in," Max informed her still chuckling. Rory turned bright red. "Your mom is still in coma so she hasn't woken up yet. I'm here because you need someone with you and who better then me? No, nothing has happened – unless you count Emily and Richard finally noticing the ring on Lorelai's finger." Rory's eyes widened.

"How did they react," Rory asked.

"They seemed quiet pleased," Max informed her. Rory let out a sigh of relief.

"Well come in," Rory said to him. It was then she noticed how shocked Paris looked.

"Paris," Rory asked cautiously as she waved her hand in front of Paris's face. Max looked concerned as he waited for any signs of life from Paris. "Paris, are you okay?"

"I think you broke her," Max joked. Rory glared at him momentarily.

"I think the shock of you being here broke her," Rory shot back. Paris shook her head.

"No, that was fine," Paris informed her. "However, the fact that you could get her to talk in seconds where it took me most of the day is what shocked me." Max and Rory just exchanged amused looks.

* * *

"Gilmore," Paris said as she shook Rory. "Gilmore, wake up." Rory groggily sat up.

"What Paris," Rory asked as she de-blurred her eyes. Paris rolled her eyes at Rory as she tried to go back to sleep. Paris snatched the comforter causing Rory to shoot up out of bed like a pogo stick.

"There is someone at the door named Andrew asking for you and there is no way in hell am I waking up Mr. Medina when I can just wake you up," Paris informed Rory as Rory left the room and headed to the front door. Standing in the doorway was Andrew. Behind him were several people from around the town – men and women. Rory stared blankly at the group for a moment before she recalled Luke telling her about the town meeting.

"What is your job, Andrew," Rory asked as soon as the memory fell into place. Andrew looked slightly startled but decided to answer her question.

"Help keep up your house," Andrew answered. "It was thought that you would have to probably stay with your grandparents and wouldn't get the chance to keep the house up to par." Rory nodded in understanding and stood back to allow the group into her home. Her home – wow. Rory went into the kitchen and grabbed the list her mom had been making of things that needed to be fixed or updated. She handed it to Andrew.

"The garden needs to be cleared of weeds," Rory told the three women that had come. "I know that my curtain needs to be fixed." The three women nodded. Two headed to the garden while the third headed to Rory's room to take measurements for the curtain. The third woman come out of the room and headed to Rory after a couple of minutes.

"Rory, what color would you like for your curtain," she asked.

"Blue," Rory informed her. "A peaceful winter blue."

* * *

"Good morning, Rory, Paris," Max greeted as he came down into the kitchen. Rory looked up from the list she had in her hand. A coffee mug was situated in front of her and was near empty. Max chuckled and grabbed her mug to refill it. Paris was siting across from the table editing what looked like a paper – more then likely Rory's as Rory kept eying Paris every time Paris wrote something down.

"What are you two going to do today," Max asked. It was thankfully a holiday – although it was strange because it was Tuesday but it didn't matter to the three of them. Rory looked up from her list and glanced over at Paris.

"Well Paris wanted a tour of the town," Rory informed him. "After that I was going to go visit both sets of grandparents to ask a few questions." Max nodded as he watched the coffee fill up the pot.

"I will be heading into Hartford to visit your mother," Max informed her. "We can meet there before we head back here." Rory nodded in agreement as she took her refilled coffee cup back from Max. Max headed to the fridge to see what ingredients they had – he wanted to make breakfast. He opened the fridge and groaned. The fridge contained take out containers, pizza boxes, and water bottles.

"Yesterday was grocery day wasn't it," Max asked. Rory's eyes widened as she remembered.

"Yeah it was," Rory confirmed. "I can't believe we forgot." Max sighed. Yesterday had been chaos so it was understandable that both of them had forgotten.

"Why don't you grab your cell and coat and we'll head to Doose's," Max told Rory. Rory nodded and disappeared into her room. Paris starred at her teacher as she tried to process the father daughter like scene. Rory had just come out of her room when someone knocked on the door. Max and Rory exchanged confused looks and headed to the front door. Rory opened the door to reveal Taylor Doose and a few of his employees carrying bags of stuff standing behind him.

"Taylor, what is going on," Rory asked. He smiled at Rory's question as he knew that both Rory and her soon to be step-father had no doubt realized that they had forgotten yesterday was their grocery day. Everybody in the town knew when the Gilmore-Medina grocery day was.

"Well this is your groceries," Taylor informed Rory. "On the behalf of Stars Hollow we give you these groceries. It was either the groceries or a bunch of casseroles." Rory and Max exchanged looks and allowed the group into the house.

* * *

"Hey, Gilmore could I write an article on all of this," Paris asked as they headed to the Gilmore house. Rory gave Paris a strange look. "Think about it Gilmore – Small Town Come Together After Tragic Accident. The fact that you are also the ex-girlfriend of Dean Forester will also help the story along." At the look Rory gave her Paris knew that she wasn't going to win immediately. "Just think about it. It could be away to let it all out." Paris pulled into the driveway of the Gilmore house. Rory looked up at the house as she took a deep breath. She then got out of the car.

* * *

Dean paced back and forth in his cell as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that he was in their on rape and murder charges. He could hardly believe it but he knew that he had done what he was accused of. He knew what he had done was wrong and there was no excuse for it. He had been informed by his court appointed lawyer that the lead main witness would most likely be none other then Rory Gilmore but it hadn't been confirmed yet. If it was her he knew that he would be convicted especially since her family was friends with the Hayden's. Judge Hayden was known for not being lenient. He had heard from his lawyer that Rory's mother had been in a car accident and that she was in coma – apparently the person driving had been drunk. The man had been convicted right away. The only reason he hadn't gone to court yet was because his lawyer was doing everything to delay it. Dean sighed and sat down on the creaky bed. He pulled out several sheets of paper and a pen and began to write. He needed to tell them why he did what he did and apologize but he knew that they could not get the letters until after he was sent to the chair.

* * *

"Thanks for dropping me off," Rory told Paris as she got out of the car at the hospital. Paris nodded as she watched Rory leave her car.

"Your welcome, Gilmore," Paris told her. "I'll see you tomorrow." Rory nodded.

"See you tomorrow," Rory confirmed. She shut the door to Paris's car and headed inside the hospital. Once inside the hospital she headed to room 312. Inside she found Max sitting on a chair next to her mother's bed.

"I'm going to go get some coffee," Max said as he stood. "You want some?" Rory nodded and Max left Rory in the room alone. Rory plopped down in the seat next to the one with Max's coat.

"Hey mom," Rory greeted her mother despite the fact that she couldn't hear her. "Max just went to get us some coffee. We forgot that yesterday was grocery day but Taylor and the town didn't. They brought us groceries – it was either that or casseroles.

I have to make a big decision mom and its hard. I can't just base it on what my lists say. I have to actually use my heart and brain on this one and it's hard. Talking with both sets of grandparents I have realized where I will be happiest but is it for the best. What happens if I change my mind?" Rory paused as she gave thought to her next words.

"I know who I am going to live with." Rory then settled into a comfortable silence as she was at peace with her decision. As she sat there she knew why she made the decision that she did. Now that her decision was made she could think about having Paris possibly doing that article. It would be an interesting piece and she would get to speak about what happened to not just to Paris but practically the whole school. When the door to her mother's room opened she fully expected it to be Max back with the coffee but was surprised when it was some else.

"Dad?"


	5. The Choices We Make

(A/N: Everything is the same up until Season 1, Episode 20. The Hayden dinner is about a month before this chapter. Max has proposed and Lorelai has just said yes when the car accident happened – they hadn't been able to break the news to anyone except Rory.)

(Thanks to my reviewers: **Anna Luna**, _jessirose85_, paigematthewsfan21, **panther73110**, _Katlyn ()_, PepperAnn11, and **PMGG ()**. )

**(A/N: No the story is not over – it shall continue on. I just wanted to thank my reviewers so far.)**

**Rating:** T

**Category: **Gilmore Girls

**Pairings:** Rory/?, Emily/Richard, Francine/Straub, Lorelai/Luke , Past Rory/Dean, and sort of a father daughter kind of thing with Rory and Max.

**Warnings:** Attack (very small – nothing real violent), Major character injury, mentions of rape, and murder.

**Summary:** She was fragile. She was the Hayden and Gilmore heiress. She could break without her best friend. She was a fighter and a believer. She was Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore-Hayden and she just wanted a fresh start from a devastating end. Warning: Main Character injury

**Credits:** I do not own Gilmore Girls. There is a scene in the 3rd chapter that belongs to the creator of Gilmore Girls that is in Season 1 Episode 6: Rory's Birthday Parties.

A Porcelain Doll

Chapter 5

The Choices We Make

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on _

Singer: **Bill Withers and/or Glee Cast**

Song: **Lean On Me**

_Previously on "A Porcelain Doll"_

_"Dad?" _

"Hey, Ror," Chris responded softly. Rory crossed her arms and glared at him; Chris flinched. Chris opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted by someone behind him.

"Rory, it looks like they didn't have any coffee in the cafeteria so I managed to get some coffee from a coffee shop near by," the person behind him said.

"Is it any good," Rory asked while still glaring at Chris. Max looked up at her question and blinked when he saw Chris standing in front of him.

"Well, hello, you must be Chris," Max greeted as he tried to juggle the coffees and shaking Chris's hand. Rory immediately shot up out of her seat and took the coffees from him so that he could shake Chris's hand and so that nothing would happen to the coffees.

"Who is this," Chris asked Rory. Rory raised an eyebrow at her father and pointed to her mother's left hand. "And you two didn't think to tell me sooner?" Rory snorted.

"Sounds like a great idea," Rory informed him sarcastically. "Considering the fact that she had just gotten engaged hours before the accident. It was, of course, the first thing on my mind to tell your voice mail when you didn't pick up after I found out about the accident." Chris winced – he wasn't doing to good today.

"Chris, son – what are you doing here," came Straub surprised voice when he walked into the room. He glanced over at Rory who was still glaring at Chris.

"I called him – three days ago," Rory informed her grandfather. "Is everyone already in the waiting room?" Straub nodded and Rory followed him out of the room with Max following closely behind. Chris stood in the room, dumbfounded.

"Am I losing her, Lorelai," Chris whispered into the quiet hospital room.

* * *

"State your full name."

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the 3rd."

"What are the origins of your name?"

"Lorelai came from my mother. I am not sure where Leigh came from."

"Recently something big happened in your life, what was it?"

"Well, it could be multiple things. The biggest, however, would be my mother having a drunk driver hitting her car on the way home. She is currently in the hospital – in coma."

"Where were you when you got the news?"

"I was at lunch with my dad's parents, my grandparents."

"What had you been doing just before you got the news?"

"I had been telling my grandparents stories about all of the people in Stars Hollow."

"What did you first think when you heard the news?"

"How could this happen? Why was this happening now? Everything was going great."

"On top of your mother's accident you received other news – what was it?"

"Well that could be multiple things as well. I found out from my friend, Lane, that my ex-boyfriend – Dean – had been arrested on rape and murder charges of Elizabeth Stanton while they were working on their science project. What a way to get out of doing your science project. It was so strange to see her pictures. She looked a lot like me – only older. When I first saw the picture I saw myself and it was shocking to see that."

"On the day of the accident you said you were at your father's parents for lunch – why was that?"

"They had news to tell me and some papers for me to sign."

"Can you reveal the news?"

"At this moment in time – no. I will, however, say this – I have not signed any papers as of yet."

"What other news had you received that day?"

"My mother had just gotten engaged."

"Any other news?"

"Not on that day but I did get a call from the D.A office. They wanted me to testify against Dean in his upcoming trial."

"Are you going to testify?"

"I will."

"Since the accident has anything changed or has anything different happened?"

"Stars Hollow has gotten together to help me out in this hard time. So far I have had the local diner owner, Luke, make sure I am well fed. I have had my next door neighbor, Babette, check in on me multiple times. I have had my best friend, Lane, bring me reading material for the time I spend in the hospital. I have had Kirk, who has had many jobs in Stars Hollow, attempt to listen to me despite my warnings of a topic that made him uncomfortable. I've had the groceries brought to me by the owner of Doose's market when I forgot about grocery day. I've even had the owner of the local bookstore bring people to help out with the upkeep of my home. I'm pretty sure there is more to come as well."

* * *

Small Town Comes Together After Tragic Accident 

by: Paris Geller

At 1:50 P.M on a Sunday afternoon devastating news was delivered to one of Chilton's own – Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the 3rd. She received a call from Hartford Memorial Hospital informing her that her mother – Lorelai Victoria Gilmore the 2nd - was in the hospital because of a car accident – a drunk driver hit her. Just before receiving the news she was talking to her father's parents, the Hayden's, about her quirky little small town.

"I still remember the time I was at home with my mom when we got this call," Gilmore-Hayden recalled. "I could hear slow heavy breathing on the other side and then the familiar voice of my former dance teacher telling her ballet class to keep their tutu's on. I won't ever forget that call and neither will she – I keep reminding her of it."

When Gilmore-Hayden arrived at the hospital the doctor informed her that her mother was in surgery and would be for a couple more hours. Both sides of the family arrived minutes later looking for any news.

"When I received the phone call from Rory I almost dropped the phone in shock," Emily Gilmore said as she sat in the waiting room of the hospital days after the accident. "I had just seen Lorelai not 15 minutes earlier at lunch. She had been particularly happy about something but told me that she didn't want me to know yet so that Max and Rory could be there when she broke the news. I didn't think that would probably be the last time I would speak to her."

After a couple hours of observation the doctor informed the family that Lorelai Gilmore was in coma and the chances of her waking up would be decided by the next few hours.

"My heart dropped when I heard those words," Gilmore-Hayden said as she stirred her coffee. "Just before I received the news I found out something else."

Her small town, Stars Hollow decided to step in. Stars Hollow was founded in 1779 and has many conflicting legends as to how it got its name. With a population of 9,973 news travels through the town within minutes.

"I was closing up my shop when Kirk runs in saying there is an emergency town meeting," Andrew said as he was stacking books in his local bookstore. "Normally Taylor would only call these meetings if something real big has happened so I went over there straight away."

During the town meeting the news of the car accident was revealed. A sigh of relief went through the audience when it was revealed that Gilmore-Hayden had not been in the car with her mother. Plans of helping Gilmore-Hayden was revealed in the town meeting.

"Stars Hollow has gotten together to help me out in this hard time," Gilmore-Hayden revealed. "So far I have had the local diner owner, Luke, make sure I am well fed. I have had my next door neighbor, Babette, check in on me multiple times. I have had my best friend, Lane, bring me reading material for the time I spend in the hospital.

I have had Kirk, who has had many jobs in Stars Hollow, attempt to listen to me despite my warnings of a topic that made him uncomfortable. I've had the groceries brought to me by the owner of Doose's market when I forgot about grocery day. I've even had the owner of the local bookstore bring people to help out with the upkeep of my home. I'm pretty sure there is more to come as well."

Stars Hollow town selectman, Taylor Doose indicated that it was a possibility that there was more to come.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Doose reiterated. "Just like everyone else."

A manuscript of the meeting indicated that there would be a movie about the Gilmore's time in Stars Hollow, with photos, that would be viewed in the town square in the near future. The movie will be co-created by Gypsy – owner of Auto Shop – and Taylor Doose – owner of Doose's Market. Details of the movie viewing will be revealed in the town meeting this Thursday.

* * *

Rory sat in her room and stared at the packed room. The movers would be here within the hour and she just wanted to remember everything that had happened in this room before it was changed. She had taken hundreds of pictures of the room so that she could recreate it if her mom woke up soon but Rory would always know that it wasn't the same. She closed her eyes for a moment of peace but jumped when her cell phone started to ring – she had call forwarded all of the calls from the house so that it just went straight to her phone.

"Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden the 3rd," Rory answered promptly. She could imagine the person on the other end snickering at her answer.

"Hello, this is Alan Winters," he informed her. Rory could hardly believe it had already been a week since that fateful day. "The trial date has been set for January 14th. You will be probably testifying on the second day but will need to be there for the whole week to show the jury that you support what is going on. I know you are in school so I will get in contact with them so that we can have you excused and you can get your homework. Will that work?"

"That will," Rory agreed. "I will need to inform both sets of grandparents. I should be able to get out there on one of their planes and the Hayden's own some hotels so transportation and accommodations shouldn't be a problem. If you can call me with the specifics on when I need to be there that would be good."

"Of course," Alan acknowledged. "I will call you with the details when I receive them. Have a good day. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Mr. Winters," Rory echoed and then shut her phone.

* * *

"You want me to do what with these letters," Dean's lawyer, Adam Ecklin, asked. Dean sighed as he tried, once again, to explain.

"I know that I will more then likely be executed," Dean explained. "After my execution I want you to send these letters."

"Why not before," Adam asked confused. Dean gave a sad, resigned smile.

"Because I deserve what I am going to get and I will not allow these letters to change that," Dean continued on.

"But if these letters could save you then why not send them," Adam asked still confused.

"Because I don't deserve to be saved," Dean said in the simplest way possible – the truth.

* * *

Dear Diary,

My older brother, Dean, was arrested a few days ago. It wasn't on normal teenage charges either – like a DUI, speeding, and so on. It was on rape and murder charges. I want to believe that it is not true but I know it is. I remember that night – it was the reason we left the next day. Dean came in with a blank face – he had scratches on his face and his clothes were messed up. I'm pretty sure there was even a bruise on his jaw. Dean threatened Daddy and Mommy – forced them to move us again. It was bad this time – not like the other times he came home with a blank face. I now know it is because he snapped and murdered a girl – she looked like Rory. Rory is real nice to me – even when Dean and her broke up. I just wish Dean hadn't done what he had – I want everything to be normal but that's not possible. Dean did a bad thing and he should pay for what he did.

Clara Forester

* * *

Rory walked up to the Hayden house – she would have called ahead but she wanted her being there to be a surprise. She wasn't supposed to be there for a couple of more hours. She wanted time to settle in before she signed the heiress papers and 'finishes' her move in. Taking a deep breath she rang the doorbell. It took only a minute before the door was opened by the maid – Ella. She smiled brightly at Rory and took her coat from her.

"They are in the living room with a few guests," Ella informed her. Rory nodded and headed into the living room where she noticed four teenagers around her age – maybe a year or two older – siting across from her grandparents. One was a blond girl, one was a guy with dark brown hair, another was a guy with dirty blond hair, and the last guy had dark blond hair.

"Rory, you're here early," Francine exclaimed when she saw her walk into the room. This caused the rest of the occupants to turn and look at her. Rory gave a mental groan as she put on her society face.

"Lane had band practice so I decided to head here early so that I could get everything the way I like," Rory informed Francine. Francine nodded in agreement.

"I'll have Ella show you to your room," Francine informed Rory. "It is beautiful – I like what you have done with the room." Rory nodded and followed Ella out of the room. Francine took her seat across from the four teenagers.

"Who was that, Mrs. Hayden," Stephanie inquired. Her interest was piqued as it seemed the girl could dress well – she would make a fantastic friend and shopping partner.

"I told you to call me Francine," Francine reminded her. "She is my granddaughter – Lorelai but she goes by Rory as she is named after her mother. The poor thing is staying with us because her mother is in the hospital in coma – a car accident, drunk driver hit her. She was with us when she got the call."

"Is her full name Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden the 3rd," Logan asked. Francine nodded as she took a sip of her martini.

"It is," Francine confirmed. "Why do you ask?" Logan shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he tried to find a proper answer.

"She had an article about her in the Chilton newspaper recently," Logan explained. "I knew the name seemed familiar but I hadn't made the connection."

"She has written a few articles in there as well," Francine informed him. "Have you seen them?" Logan was trying to find a way to answer her question without seeming like a stalker when Rory walked back into the room.

"Sorry for interrupting again but I just got a call from the Gilmore's," Rory informed her grandmother. "Grandpa Gilmore had a few books he wanted to give me before the party tonight. Grandma Gilmore also said something about a Debutante Ball." Francine's face rapidly paled as Straub snapped back to attention.

"In all of this mess, I had forgotten about the ball," Francine whispered shocked. "I can't believe I forgot. We have only a month left until the ball. Tomorrow morning we need to start preparing."

"It will be all right," Straub soothed Francine. "Between you and Emily you should have everything together. I am also sure that Richard's mother, Lorelai, would be more then willing to help out with her great-granddaughter's Debutante ball."

"You're right," Francine agreed. "Rory, dear, could you tell Emily that we should probably discuss it tonight at the party?" Rory nodded.

"Of course," Rory assured her. "I will be taking the car." Francine nodded and Rory left the room once again.

* * *

"Rory – you're here," Emily said as she walked into the room to see the maid taking the coat from Rory. Rory gave her grandmother a smile as she followed Emily into the living room. Richard was seated in a chair reading the newspaper when they walked in. "Richard, look who's here."

"Well, hello, Rory," Richard greeted her. "Here for those books?" Rory gave her grandfather a brilliant smile in response.

"Of course," Rory agreed as she followed him to his study. He picked up a stack of books on his desk and handed them to her. Rory looked at the titles and she was thrilled she had them in her hands. "Thanks, Grandpa." Richard smiled at her.

"You're welcome," Richard responded. "Now, I do believe your grandmother is waiting on us." Rory nodded in agreement.

* * *

"And that's it," the Hayden lawyer informed Rory as she signed the last paper with a flourish. Rory let out a sigh of relief – her hand had been starting to hurt after all of the signing and initialing she had done. She gave her a grandparents a smile and stood to stretch her sore muscles. She felt like she had been in there forever. She shook hands with the lawyer and then hugged her grandmother and grandfather.

"Grandma, I am going to go upstairs and get ready for the party," Rory informed her grandmother. Francine nodded and Rory headed upstairs to her new room. She would begin with her hair. After an hour and a half of working with her hair and it working against her she finally managed the hair do she wanted. She could hear someone screaming and stomping on the stairs. Rory slowly opened her door.

"SHE IS MY DAUGHTER," Christopher shouted back at his mother who looked like a wreck as she tried to get her son to leave.

"WHOM YOU LEFT BEHIND TO DO WHO KNOWS WHAT," Straub thundered as Francine was to shaken up to respond. "SHE IS THE DAUGHTER YOU LEFT BEHIND – SO MANY BROKEN PROMISES, MISSED PLAYS, AND HAPPY, SAD, AND TERRIFYING EVENTS THAT YOU WEREN'T THERE FOR!"

"NEITHER WERE YOU," Chris shouted back. The three word seemed to anger Straub more.

"NOT BY CHOICE," Straub thundered in response. "HER MOTHER DID IT TO KEEP HER SAFE! SHE DID IT UNTIL WE UNDERSTOOD WHAT WE WERE MISSING OUT ON! YOU, ON THE OTHER HAND, HAD EVERY OPPORTUNITY TO BE THERE WITH RORY! YOU LEFT HER BEHIND AND NOW SHE HAS A DIFFERENT FATHER FIGURE – TWO IN FACT, FROM WHAT I CAN TELL AND NEITHER OF THEM ARE YOU!" Rory could see her father's face fall.

"I WANT TO APOLOGIZE TO HER," Chris pleaded. "CAN'T YOU ALLOW ME THAT?" Rory stepped out of her room.

"No," Rory spoke. Her father, grandfather, and grandmother turned to look at her. Chris's eyes pleaded with her. "Tonight is supposed to be a good night – I am reuniting with the grandparents I never got to have because of my flakey father. You will not take that away from me. You have walked in and out of my life and I am sick of it. Come back and talk to me when you will truly mean it. For now, do what you do best and leave." Chris stared at her devastated but he finally left the house. "I am going to go finish getting ready."

* * *

"Rory, there you are," Francine said as she found Rory getting a club soda. She turned and hugged her grandmother. "Come here, dear. I want you to meet your uncle, Alexander. He never comes around these days but the second he hears that you are here he has to come." Francine guided over to the man she believed to be her uncle Alexander. "Alexander – meet your niece, Rory." Rory smiled and held out her hand for him to shake it but he just laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Alexander informed her. "I have heard so much about you from – well, a lot of people actually." Rory smiled.

"It's nice to finally meet you too," Rory agreed.

* * *

Gypsy smiled as she watched the movie load onto the disk. She and Taylor would be previewing it tonight to see if they needed to fix anything but after that it was done. Taylor had already informed the town that they would be previewing it on Saturday. With that thought in mind Gypsy picked up her phone and dialed the number that Lane had given her earlier that day before band.

"Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden the 3rd."

"Hi, Rory. This is Gypsy. I wanted to call to tell you that I finished the video and it will be shown in the town square on Saturday and 6 O'clock. Bring the family – it's amazing. As you are in the movie you and your family will get in free."

"Can I bring a guest?"

"Who is it?"

"Paris Geller."

"Of course. She needs to follow up on the article of hers. I'll make sure she gets in for free as well."

"Thanks Gypsy. I'll see you Saturday."

"Goodbye, Rory."

"Goodbye, Gypsy."

* * *

"Are you sure I should wear these shoes," Francine asked as she looked down at her feet. She was all dressed up in a blouse and slacks but she wore black tennis shoes that blended with her outfit. Rory laughed.

"Yes, Grandma," Rory told her. "Unless you want to be uncomfortable the whole night you will want to be wearing those shoes." Francine sighed but grabbed her purse and followed her granddaughter out of the room. About fifty minutes later they were in Stars Hollow. Both sets of grandparents, her uncle, Paris, and Max were there with her. Rory headed to straight to Gypsy's line.

"Rory, there you are," Gypsy greeted the girl. Her eyes widened at the group behind her. "Head on through." Rory nodded and they headed into the area with the chairs. The rest of the group followed her. She was sitting and talking to Paris when she smelt food. She turned around to see Luke, Lane, and Caesar with several bags of food each. The three handed out the food to the appropriate person and then sat down and began to eat their own food. Several minutes later the movie began.


	6. Society's Smile: Moving Forward

(A/N: Everything is the same up until Season 1, Episode 20. The Hayden dinner is about a month before this chapter. Max has proposed and Lorelai has just said yes when the car accident happened – they hadn't been able to break the news to anyone except Rory.)

(Thanks to my reviewers: **Anna Luna**, _jessirose85_, paigematthewsfan21, **panther73110**, _Katlyn ()_, PepperAnn11, **PMGG (), **and _Lady. of. Victory. Rising._ )

**(A/N: No the story is not over – it shall continue on. I just wanted to thank my reviewers so far.)**

**Rating:** T

**Category: **Gilmore Girls

**Pairings:** Rory/?, Emily/Richard, Francine/Straub, Lorelai/Luke , Past Rory/Dean, and sort of a father daughter kind of thing with Rory and Max.

**Warnings:** Attack (very small – nothing real violent), Major character injury, mentions of rape, and murder.

**Summary:** She was fragile. She was the Hayden and Gilmore heiress. She could break without her best friend. She was a fighter and a believer. She was Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore-Hayden and she just wanted a fresh start from a devastating end. Warning: Main Character injury

**Credits:** I do not own Gilmore Girls. There is a scene in the 3rd chapter that belongs to the creator of Gilmore Girls that is in Season 1 Episode 6: Rory's Birthday Parties.

A Porcelain Doll

Chapter 6

Society's Smile: Moving Forward

_There's nothing I could say to you_

_Nothing I could do to make you see_

_What you mean to me_

_All the pain the tears I cried_

_Still you never said goodbye and now I know how far you'd go_

_I know I let you down but it's not like that now_

_This time I'll never let you go_

Singer: **Avril Lavigne**

Song: **I Will Be**

_Previously on 'A Porcelain Doll'_

_The three handed out the food to the appropriate person and then sat down and began to eat their own food. Several minutes later the movie began. _

"You ready," Paris asked as they pulled into the parking lot. Over the weekend Rory had bought a new car on the point from her grandparents that she could go where she wanted to go without having to take the car. Madeline and Louise would be meeting Paris and Rory in a few minutes so that the group could go into together. As Rory pulled the car into a parking space she knew that it would be a long brutal day.

"Just remember – they are worth nothing compared to you," Paris reminded her as they went to their last stop – it was closest to the class, Rory's locker.

"Ha ha, Paris," Rory sarcastically answered back. "Such motivation." Paris rolled her eyes and bit her tongue from responding – she knew that lashing out would do no good as Rory could lash back as well as her. Rory's slamming locker caused Paris to jump. Paris glared as she noticed Rory smirking at her – she had done it one purpose.

"Funny Gilmore-Hayden – you should start your own show," Paris snipped at her. Rory rolled her eyes as the majority of the hall stopped to see what her reaction would be. Normally this kind of comment of Paris would cause some backlash from Rory – the entertaining kind of course.

"That's good that you say that," Rory said as she turned to head to her class. "Because you will be hosting it." Paris rolled her eyes and huffed. She, Madeline, and Louise followed Rory into the class. Rory could still feel people staring at her – it was disturbing.

"Mary, wait up," Tristin called as he tried to catch up with Rory. Rory speed up her walking as she tried to get to her last class of the day – she really did not want to deal with hm right now. "Rory, stop." Two words – she stopped in her tracks and spun around to face him.

"I see you finally learned my name," Rory snipped at him. Tristin winced at the hostility in her voice – she was not making apologizing easy but he deserved it.

"Listen Rory I know I have been a jerk and that's why I am here," Tristin explained. "You intrigued me and I saw you someone different then all of the plastic society barbies and I now know I went about it the wrong way. I was trying to get your attention and I shouldn't have gone about it the way I did. It was cruel -"

"No kidding," Rory muttered under her breath. Tristin sighed – she was certainly blunt and to the point – he had to give her that.

"And I apologize for everything I have done to you since you have arrived at Chilton," Tristin finally completed his apology. "Truce?" Rory stared at the hand that he stuck out and sighed. She would need someone to deter the grandparents with and if it was a friend it would be all of the easier.

"All right but if you do anything like this again you are in the dog house," Rory warned him as she shook his hand.

"Agreed," Tristin said as he removed his hand from hers. "I wanted to tell you that my cousin and his friends will be here. My cousin – well – he's a lot like me in many aspects but in others he is completely different. I wanted to warn you to proceed with caution with him. I don't want you to end up hurt." Rory nodded. She could understand where Tristin was coming from – sometimes people do things you don't like but you just can't control them.

"Let's head to class, shall we," Rory questioned as she held out her arm for him to link with. Tristin gave her a brief smile before link his arm with hers and heading into Mr. Medina's class.

* * *

"Good afternoon class," Max said as he began his last class of the day – Rory's. He had been surprised when she walked in with Tristin Dugray and they hadn't been arguing. It seemed that the two had made amends which would make what he was about to do a lot easier.

"We will have 3 groups of 9 for a group project we are going to do. I will call out the names for each group." Max went through the first two and then continued onto the third.

"Rory Gilmore-Hayden, Madeline Lynn, Louise Grant, Paris Geller, and Tristin Dugray. Tomorrow we will be receiving four new students and they will be in your group." Rory and Tristin exchanged looks but otherwise did nothing about the mention of the group of four being in their group.

* * *

"Paris why is the press outside of the gates," Rory asked as she peered around the corner of the school. Paris rushed forward to see what Rory was talking about and quickly paled when she saw them.

"Oh no," Paris whispered, horrified. The press knew – they must have somehow received the Chilton paper – they knew that she was going to testify, they knew that Rory was a Hayden. Paris quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Rory move out of her position from behind Paris. Hastily Paris pushed her back.

"Hey, what was that for," Rory huffed while she rubbed her arms. Several people in the hallway looked at her oddly – she had been rather loud she realized.

"The press are here to talk to you Gilmore-Hayden," Paris huffed back as she dragged Rory over to Tristin's locker. Paris impatiently waited for Tristin to finally show up at his locker. She was rewarded with the man himself a minute later – he was rushing down the hall to his locker.

Paris held out her hand to Rory and barked, "Keys!" Wordlessly Rory pulled them out of her pocket and handed them to her. Tristin looked up when he heard Paris speak and slowly started stepping backwards in order to escape from whatever plan she had. It seemed, however, that she heard him and whirled around to his direction.

"Don't think about it Dugray," Paris snarled at him when it looked like he was going to run. The press always got on her nerves and today wouldn't be any different apparently. Tristin exhaled a long breath – much to the annoyance of Paris.

"What do you want me to do now, Geller," Tristin halfheartedly asked. Rory gave him an empathetic smile. She seemed to realize that this hadn't been the first time that he had been corned into doing something by Paris – she probably had had the same problem as him at one point or another.

"I need you to take Rory to your house," Paris said pointedly. Tristin and Rory stared at her for a moment before Rory finally regained her senses.

"Why do I need to go to his house," Rory asked Paris. Tristin finally snapped out shocked daze in order to hear Paris's answer. Paris gave a growl of annoyance. She could hear the press shouting out questions as the gates were opened so that the students get out of the school.

"The press is here for you," Paris said pointedly looking at Rory. Rory seemed shocked.

"What," Rory cried. "Why?" Paris gave her a murderous look. She tapped her foot in impatience as she waited for Rory to realize why. A dawning expression crossed Rory's face a few seconds later. Making sure that her bag was secure she looked at Paris. "You'll take care of my car, right?" Paris nodded. Rory snatched Tristin's arm and they headed out through the back of the school.

"Watch it, Gilmore," Tristin gripped as he rubbed his arm. His arm was red where she grabbed him. Rory shot him a quick sorry look and then took the passenger seat. Tristin shook his head at Rory's antics. Watching her and her mother interact must have been interesting.

Tristin walked around the car and sat in the driver's seat. He watched as the cars moved through the back parking lot. Thumping his fingers on the steering wheel he turned onto his street and pulled into his driveway. He tried to not out right scream when he noticed his cousin's car parked in the drive way.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else," Tristin suggested before Rory could even get out of the car. She gave him a strange look as she placed her backpack back onto her shoulder.

"Paris said we should go here," Rory reminded him. "Do you really want to incur the wrath of Paris when she notices that we are not here?" Tristin weighed the two possibilities in his mind – Paris's wrath or cousin.

"Well let's head inside Gilmore," Tristin finally said. Rory looked over her should and glared at him causing him to stop; now he wondering what he had done.

"I wish you would stop calling me Gilmore," Rory said in response to his questioning look. "If we really are on a clean slate with this truce thing then you shouldn't be calling me by one of my last names." Tristin blinked as he tried to make sense of her sentence. Tristin stuck out his hand and Rory hesitantly shook it.

"Hello, I am Tristin Dugray," Tristin said as he shook her hand and then let go of it. "And you are, my dear?"

"I am Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden the 3rd," Rory poshly informed him. "But you may call me Rory as my name is such a mouthful these days." The way she said it and the fact that she had said it was a straight face cause Tristin to burst out laughing at the hilarity of it all. Rory raised her eyebrow at Tristin as though she was examining him to find out what was so funny. However, it seems laughter could get the best of them as Rory joined Tristin in laughing – something she hadn't done since before the accident.

* * *

"Are you sure about this," Tristin asked as they stood outside of his front door – he was fidgeting where he stood. Rory sighed.

"I am sure Tristin," Rory agreed. "I am going to have to meet him at some point because of the project. It would probably better on somewhat neutral ground. Even if I don't like him I am going to have tolerate him somewhat if we are going to be friends."

"I guess you're right," Tristin agreed as he pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Rory couldn't help and think it was odd as she didn't have her own keys to her own home – she would have to talk to her grandmother about that. Rory followed Tristin into the house. She could hear laughter as they got farther into the house. It was then the pair walked into the living room – the four had their backs turned to them.

"Oi Huntzberger, I have company," Tristin informed his cousin. Logan turned around at the same time as his friends to see Rory. His eyes widened in surprise. His friends exchanged looks. Rory's eyes widened in recognition.

"I know you," Rory exclaimed. "You were at my grandparents that one day that I came by." Logan stared at her shocked.

"Yes all four of us were there," Logan confirmed. "We, however, were not introduced as it seems that something was happening." Logan raised an eyebrow at his cousin.

"This is Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden the 3rd," Tristin said gesturing to Rory. "She, however, goes by the name of Rory. Rory this is my cousin, Logan Huntzberger. His friends are Colin McCrae, Finn Rothschild, and Stephanie Vanderbilt. We are going to be in the media room if anyone comes by." Rory shook their hands with her society smile in place. Rory spun around to face Tristin.

"Now, what movies do you have," Rory asked him with her hands on her hips as though he would be in trouble if he didn't tell her what he wanted to hear.

"Come on and you'll see," Tristin teased. He noticed that Logan was watching Rory with a practiced eye.

* * *

"How long do you think I will have to stay here," Rory asked sleepily. Tristin looked at her with a slight hurt look but Rory was to tired to notice.

"Probably until Paris calls and says that its all clear," Tristin answered her as he turned back to the TV screen. It seemed that Rory finally noticed that something was wrong with Tristin as she lifted her head and looked up at him curiously.

"What's wrong, Tristin," Rory asked him. Tristin refused to look at her as he knew he would give in if he did.

"Nothing," Tristin bit out. Rory sat up and reached for the pot of coffee and poured herself some. She took a long drink from her cup before she brought her attention back to Tristin.

"And I hate coffee," Rory countered. "Something is wrong. What is it?"

"I said nothing was wrong Gilmore," Tristin growled back at her. Rory seemed to have an epiphany as her eyes widened.

"You're hurt that I want to leave," Rory finally figured out. Tristin didn't answer her and continued to stare at the TV.

"I do not want to leave because of you Tristin," Rory informed him softly. Tristin glanced back at her in interest.

"What do you mean," Tristin asked as he noticed Rory wasn't completely done talking yet.

"Knowing my grandparents, more so my grandmother she is planning my wedding to Logan and well I don't like it but at this point I can do nothing about it," Rory informed him softly. "I want to be with someone I know not someone I just met. Someone who can challenge me daily. I want someone who doesn't just see me for my money and my pretty face. I want someone I can discuss books and movies with. I want someone that my mother would get along with. I know Logan will be none of them." Tristin quietly sat there as he contemplated his thoughts.

"What about me," Tristin asked. "Do you think I could do all of that?"

* * *

"Are you two awake," Logan asked as he walked into the media room. Tristin was draped across the couch and Rory was no where in sight. He walked over to Tristin and was about ready to shake his cousin awake when he heard someone speak up.

"I wouldn't do that," a cool calm voice stopped him. He spun around to see a blond haired girl standing in the door way. She walked over to Tristin and poured water on his face.

"P-P-Paris what was that for," Tristin said as he shot up off of the couch. He glared at her as she handed him a towel.

"If you don't get dressed now I will stick you in the car the way you are now," Paris threatened. Tristin rolled his eyes.

"Where's Rory at," Tristin cautiously asked. Paris raised an eyebrow at his question as though she knew there was more to the question then what he had asked.

"She is at the school," Paris informed him as she tossed him a clean uniform. Tristin grabbed the uniform in the air.

"When did she leave to school," Tristin asked as he disappeared into the bathroom. Paris glared at the door as she couldn't glare at Tristin.

"She left at 7 as she had a meeting with Mr. Medina," Paris called through the bathroom. She gave the door an impatient look. "We don't have time for you to style your hair Tristin. I'm sure the girls will love your hair, however, if you don't move now there will be nothing left." Logan and Paris heard a strangled noise behind the door and then Tristin appeared in the doorway.

"Not funny, Geller," Tristin gripped as he took his backpack from Paris. Logan's friends choose that moment to come into the room.

"What's taking so long, Logan," Colin asked as he popped his head into the room. His eyes widened upon seeing someone he didn't know in the room.

"Come on Dugray," Paris said as she dragged him with her. "Rory was getting worried that you weren't alive or for some other reason wasn't going to show up." Tristin shifted uncomfortably.

"Um, who are you," Logan finally asked as he followed them to the front of the house. Paris looked back at him briefly.

"Paris Geller and you are," She asked. Logan seemed shocked that she didn't know who he was and opened his mouth to introduce himself but Paris had already pushed Tristin into the passenger seat and was getting in the driver's seat. He saw the two buckle their seat belts and then pull out of the driveway.

* * *

"What happened between the two of you last night," Paris snapped as the two wouldn't even look at the other and it was beginning to get on her nerves. When Paris had walked into the class Rory had started to talking to her but the second she saw Tristin she was mute.

"Nothing," Rory said as she picked up her books – the bell had rung for lunch. She shoved her books in her bag and headed off to lunch. Paris followed behind dragging Tristin behind her by the arm. Rory came to a stop at her locker and opened it. She pulled out some books from her bag and switched them out.

"It's not nothing," Paris informed Rory as she followed her into the cafeteria. "I can see it on your face and hear it in your voice." Rory spun around to face Paris.

"When did you become my shrink," Rory asked her. Paris scowled at her as she realized what Rory was asking her.

"NO, I am, however, your friend," Paris pointed out as she followed her into the lunch line. She ignored the groans of Tristin, who was trying to get her to release him. Paris sent Tristin an agitated look and turned her attention back to Rory.

"Right now I just need to think," Rory informed Paris. Tristin's head shot up when he heard those words. He thought he had completely lost her.

"To make a pro/con list," Paris summarized. Rory turned her glare to Paris because of her assumption. Tristin gave a sad smile in realization. She was wondering how it was best to break it to him that they could no longer be friends because she was afraid of what he would do if they remained friends. Now that it was out how much he liked her – he had a feeling that he had completely lost her.

"No, I have already done that," Rory informed her as she grabbed her main meal – a hamburger. She placed the hamburger on her tray and then went further down the line.

"Then what do you have left to do," Paris asked as she retrieved a salad from the lunch lady. Rory looked over from where she was getting fries.

"I have already talked to my mom," Rory informed her. "I have talked to Max, Luke, and Lane. I just need to gather my thoughts and then that process will be done." Paris looked over at her as she realized what process that Rory was talking about.

"Is this the process that I think it is," Paris asked as she got salad dressing. Rory looked back from where she paying the cashier and gave her a brief smile. "It's Process #10 in the Gilmore Handbook, isn't it?" Rory gave a slow nod and Paris did something she had never done before – she squealed and hugged Rory. Tristin gave the pair a confused look but it seems Madeline and Louise who had been behind him understood what had just happened and copied Paris's strange reaction as well. As he sat down for lunch and watched his cousin and friends come in he knew that he would be in for a long day.

* * *

"They are everywhere," Rory exclaimed as she peered out the window of her last class, Mr. Medina's. She could see reporters and photographers outside of the Chilton gates, yet again. Logan and his group had come in the minute previous and was wondering what Rory was talking about when Tristin pipped up.

"Maybe you should get on of those PR managers so that you don't have to deal with them yourself," Tristin suggested as Rory walked back to her desk, the bell hadn't rung yet. Rory gave a brief smile at Tristin's suggestion.

"My grandfather is already on it," Rory informed him. "I have meetings all day Saturday because of it. He's going to narrow it down to so many and then I choose as I am the one that has to deal with him or her." Tristin nodded in understanding. The two had been on tense ground since lunch but they were talking.

"Who is everywhere," Stephanie finally managed to ask. Rory, Tristin, and Paris looked over at her as though wondering how she did not know already.

"The press," Rory answered. "Since they found out I am testifying in the Dean Forester case they have been trying to catch every opportunity to talk to me. As I have been advised to not talk to them I've been playing hide-n-seek since they started showing up."

"I heard about that case," Colin remembered. "It has been one of the few cases that they had managed to get a witness for after the murder that had been somehow involved with the murderer. The fact that he hadn't changed his ways is going to be bad for him. At least he'll get life without a chance of parole. At most the death penalty – lethal injection. It depends on how good his lawyer is."

"Not that good," Rory informed Colin with a shake of her head. She had met the man briefly when she had come to a meeting with a lawyer. "He's new to it all and doesn't seem to have any understanding of what to do to make it so that Forester doesn't get death penalty. He is just trying to convince the jury that Forester is innocent." Colin seemed surprised.

"You seem to know a lot about this," Colin figured out. Rory gave him a small smile.

"You have no idea, you have no idea," Rory muttered as the bell rang.

* * *

"Rory is that you," Chris asked he walked into the coffee shop. Rory turned to look at him. Tristin was sitting across from her. He stared wide eyed at Chris.

"Yes it is," Rory agreed as Chris took a seat next to her. "Tristin, I'll catch up with you later." Rory stood and hugged Tristin. Tristin then left. Chris took Tristin's seat – right across from her.

"Why don't we head to my home so that this won't be out in the public," Rory suggested as she picked up her coffee to leave. Chris nodded and the two walked to her house. The two headed into the living room where no one was at and sat down.

"Look Rory I am really sorry that I haven't been around but I want to be around now," Chris tried to tell Rory. Rory scoffed.

"Now that it's convenient you want to be in your life," Rory shot back at him. She stood and went to get some club soda.

"I am your father, Rory whether you like it or not," Chris shot back at her as he watched her our some club soda. "I will always be your father. I was out of your life so that I could get some stability to be with you and your mother. I am sorry I reacted the way I did in the hospital but it was a surprise to me. I wasn't exactly prepared for it."

"Was I prepared for my father to come in and out of my life when it was convenient for him," Rory growled back at him. "Mom was searching for stability as well but she has been a constant in my life. She went back to the life she left for me while you meandered around the world trying to find stability. You may be my father biologically but for the majority of my life you have not been my father in the other sense of the word."

"You don't mean that," Chris said desperately. Rory shot him a glare as she picked up her now cold coffee and started heading out of the living room. "Rory!" He followed her into the front hallway where Max had just entered. Upon seeing Max Rory rushed up to him and hugged him. Chris watched the scene jealously.

"Ooof," Max huffed when Rory crashed into him. Rory looked up and gave Max a sad smile as she knew where he had just been – with her mother at the hospital.

"How is she doing," Rory softly asked. Max shook his head sadly as he knew what Rory was really asking him.

"The same, however, she has been showing more brain activity," Max informed her. Rory nodded in understanding. She then turned to Chris. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by her father.

"So you're replacing me with him," Chris said to Rory bitterly. "Is that why you are so adamant that I am not to be in your life?" Rory opened her mouth to respond but was beat to it by Max.

"She can't replace someone she doesn't really have," Max retorted – he knew the history between Rory and Chris from both Lorelai and Rory.

"This is not your fight, _Medina_," Chris snarled at Max. Rory backed away from the two as she could see this becoming nasty.

"It is to my fight because she is my soon to be step-daughter," Max snarled back. "I am the one she goes to when she is trying to figure something out. I am the one she talks to when she wants to come visit with her friends. I am the one that her friends know to go to when Rory is having problems. I am those things and you will never be." Chris's jaw clenched. He pulled back his fist and punched Max right in the jaw. Rory could have sworn she heard something crack.

"GET OUT," Rory yelled at Chris as she rushed to Max's side. Her yelling brought her grandparents into the room. The scene they stumbled into was not a pretty sight. Rory was kneeling on the ground next to Max who was holding his jaw with his hand. Chris was standing in front of them – it was obvious he was the one that hit Max and it was obvious that him hitting Max was the very reason she was yelling at him to get out.

"CHRIS GET OUT," Straub thundered at Chris. He looked up and bolted from the room.

"We need to get you to the hospital," Rory softly informed Max as she helped him stand back up.

* * *

Rory pulled into the driveway of the Gilmore house with a sigh of relief. Max had been released from the hospital and was resting at the Hayden house so that he had someone to look after him and Rory needed a break to clear her thoughts. Her great-grandmother would be arriving in the hour so she wanted to be there ahead of time. She headed up to the door and rang the doorbell. She was surprised when her grandmother Emily answered the door instead of the maid.

"Belle take her coat," Emily informed her maid as Rory walked into the house. Rory handed the maid her coat and followed her grandmother into the living room where Francine was already waiting. Richard was to be heading back with his mother so that they could then have tea time where the grandmother's would finally tell her who her debutante escort would be. The three sat and talked while they waited for the first Lorelai to come. Soon she arrived and the four was out drinking tea.

"Oh, Rory you're going to love your escort," Emily informed her happily. "He is so kind and handsome. He's smart like you too." Rory nodded politely. Trix watched her closely. She knew that Rory was just being polite about the whole thing – she could tell that Rory wanted to go with someone else but Trix didn't know who just yet.

"That's nice, grandma," Rory asked as she looked up from her tea. The smile on Emily's face widened – Trix had a suspicion that Emily was going to try and set them up. Emily excitedly told Rory about him and Rory gave her grandmother another polite smile. Emily then called out to the young man and he walked in. Rory dropped her tea cup in shock.

"It's you," Rory said shocked.


	7. Too Close For Comfort

A/N: Everything is the same up until Season 1, Episode 20. The Hayden dinner is about a month before this chapter. Max has proposed and Lorelai has just said yes when the car accident happened – they hadn't been able to break the news to anyone except Rory.)

(Thanks to my reviewers: **Anna Luna**, _jessirose85_, paigematthewsfan21, **panther73110**, _Katlyn ()_, PepperAnn11, **PMGG (), **and _Lady. of. Victory. Rising._ )

**(A/N: No the story is not over – it shall continue on. I just wanted to thank my reviewers so far.)**

**Rating:** T

**Category: **Gilmore Girls

**Pairings:** Rory/?, Emily/Richard, Francine/Straub, Lorelai/Luke , Past Rory/Dean, and sort of a father daughter kind of thing with Rory and Max.

**Warnings:** Attack (very small – nothing real violent), Major character injury, mentions of rape, and murder.

**Summary:** She was fragile. She was the Hayden and Gilmore heiress. She could break without her best friend. She was a fighter and a believer. She was Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore-Hayden and she just wanted a fresh start from a devastating end. Warning: Main Character injury

**Credits:** I do not own Gilmore Girls. There is a scene in the 3rd chapter that belongs to the creator of Gilmore Girls that is in Season 1 Episode 6: Rory's Birthday Parties.

A Porcelain Doll

Chapter 7

Too Close For Comfort

_I, I'll get by_

_I, I'll survive_

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I'm falling hit the ground_

_I'll just turn myself around_

_Don't you try to stop me_

Song: **Alice**

Singer: **Avril Lavigne**

_Previously on 'A Porcelain Doll'_

_"It's you," Rory said shocked. _

"Our top story tonight is the Jane Norrat murder," the reporter began as he faced the camera. "Norrat was reported missing 2 years ago – 1 year before the Elizabeth Stanton murder. Jane Norrat had been last seen with Dean Forester – the accused murder of Elizabeth Stanton. The trial is set for January 14th but it seems that this may no longer be the case.

Evidence has come forward connecting Forester to both cases. The D.A has not yet released if he will also be brought up on the charges of rape and murder of Jane Norrat as the case is is just now being investigated after the body of Norrat was found buried in a shallow grave behind the local hotel of the town she went missing in."

* * *

21 year old single woman, Kim Coriander had been called in for jury duty. She was excited – she had always wanted to serve on a jury. She had been one of twelve called in for jury duty – the case was a high profile one – the Forester case. The rape and murder of Elizabeth Stanton, the daughter of a local judge in Chicago.

The person that had been last seen with her had been gone with his family before she had been even found laid out on a bed – her eyes staring unseeing at the ceiling. Her skirt of a green prom dress had been shoved up her body and her legs had been forced apart – bruises on her arms, thighs, neck, and hands indicated that she had struggled against her attacker. She was then raped and strangled to death – she had a single tear dried on each cheek. That was not the way to end prom night.

* * *

42 year old married man, Eric Bodega had been called in for jury duty. He had been called in for jury duty many times before but this time was the first time that he had actually been on a jury. He was sort of excited. The case was one that he wish had never occurred – his daughter had a friend that went to the same high school as the girl – Elizabeth – before she had gone off to college.

Elizabeth had probably been a freshmen when his daughter had been a senior. The girl had been found in a hotel on the outskirts of the town in a room that had been paid for in cash but the clerk had recognized the picture of Dean Forester from when he had paid.

The clerk had thought that the kid thought he was going to get lucky as it was prom night for the school and had thought nothing of it until the maid had found the body the next morning. She had been murdered cruelly in order to keep her quiet. That was not the way to end prom night.

* * *

56 year old, widow, woman, Jerry Hazienetta had been called in for jury duty. She was not thrilled – she would rather be in her salon styling hair like she had been doing for the past 30 year. This had, of course, not been the first time she had been called for jury duty and actually been on the jury but this was the first since her husband, Alan had died of kidney failure. She had a granddaughter – Abigail who was a doctor – a first year resident.

Her mother worked as a publicist and was divorced from Abigail's father, Jake. The divorce hadn't come as a surprise – Jake had been arrested for rape on a young woman around their daughters age a few years previous and it hadn't been the first offense that he had.

Jerry felt very strongly about this case as rape had affected her family and she would not allow another man like her ex-son-in-law get away with it. Add in murder and they would be lucky to get less then the death penalty from her. Because the girl had been murdered to keep her quiet this angered her even more. After all, it was not the way to end prom night.

* * *

"Your escort is Logan Huntzberger," Paris clarified as she stared at her shocked friend. Rory had called her and Tristin the second that Logan had left and she had been released from tea. Rory nodded slowly in response to Paris's question. Tristin merely stared at the two as he had no idea how to respond to Rory's revelation.

"You have bad luck." Rory rolled her eyes at Paris's statement and stood up to retrieve something – a photo it looked like. She handed Paris the photo. Rory looked to be one or two but the boy with her Tristin knew to be Logan. He would recognize that sloppy grin anywhere.

"He says that we used to have play dates together and that we were meant to be," Rory said sarcastically. "Fate could not tear us apart so it threw us back together." She gave a small smile.

"It ruined my life further by putting him back in it." Tristin gave a half smile at Rory's comment.

"What did you do when he said that," Paris asked curiously. She knew that any mention of Lorelai's accident would set Rory off – especially how he had referenced it.

"I dumped my tea on him," Rory informed them. She knew that the whole occasion would give them something to laugh about. "I then informed him that it was great that he thought so because he would be taking dance lessons with me in the town I grew up. Of course, the whole town will know about it. I am not going to make his life easy."

"Remind me not to cross you Gilmore," Paris said as she rubbed her forehead.

* * *

"You want me to do what," Logan asked when he arrived. Rory smirked at him. Miss. Patty gave him – what she believed to be – a seductive smile.

"Practice with me doll," Patty informed him as she put out her cigarette. "I know how Rory dances. The doll has been in several competitions but I have never seen you dance so I need to see and feel how you dance." Logan looked nervous at the thought of dancing with her.

"Can't I just dance with Rory and you see how I dance then," Logan asked as he watched Rory try to hide her snickering.

"Oh I guess," Patty said sadly. With a relieved sigh Logan and Rory got into position. Patty then pushed the button on the boom box. Surprisingly the two danced together like they had been dancing together for years. Each movement was fluid and went into the next flawlessly. The two seemed like they were two pieces of a puzzle that finally were put together. Patty's eyed widened as she watched them flawlessly dip and then end with Rory twirling back into his arms.

"Oh my," Patty exclaimed. "It seems that the two of you don't need to practice the waltz at all. Are you good at the tango?" Logan nodded and Patty changed the song so that they could dance the tango. Logan held out his hand and they began dancing. They were dancing along to a song for ballroom dancing when Rory noticed that someone had entered the studio. Logan and Rory finished dancing to the song and turned to the intruder.

"LUKE," Rory shrieked as she rushed over and gave him a hug.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Dean's trial is coming up – mom keeps crying and dad gets all quiet when it's mentioned, which is a lot. It's all over the news. They have already picked the jury members according to the news. Dean's lawyer says Dean's chances don't look good – Dean might get lethal injection. It doesn't help that they found a girl who was killed the same way Elizabeth was.

Dean's lawyer says that they might have to delay the trial so that the new case can be investigated to see if it is related to the Dean's case. Mr. Doose said at the town meeting that because of the trial there had been a sudden "influx" of tourists. I don't know what influx is but I know that more tourists have been coming to see where Dean Forester went to hide.

The name of the other girl that they Dean murdered was Jane Norrat - I actually remember her. That was the first big move we had. Dean had come home in what I call a Black Rage – he would see no reason. That was also the first time he went after mom – he punched her in the face. I refused to talk to him for weeks after the move and him hitting mom. Jane lived a few houses down from ours and had asked Dean to go to Spring Fling – that was when she went missing. I also suspect that is the day that Dean murdered her. We left the same night – well, really early in the morning – of the Spring Fling. I will never look at dances the same way again.

Clara Forester

* * *

"Gilmore – get up," Paris badgered as she shook Rory. However, before she could get Rory awake she noticed that Rory was warmer then normal. She went into Rory's bathroom and found the thermometer and stuck into Rory's mouth. She held it while the numbers went up. Paris eyes widened – her temperature was high. At 104. 2 Paris was worried. She rushed downstairs and found Rory's grandparents along with Mr. Medina eating breakfast.

"Paris, dear – what's wrong," Francine asked her concerned. She realized she must be a sight – she was flushed and her uniform was messed up.

"Rory has a temperature of 104.6 and she won't wake up," Paris told her worriedly. "The only time I have known her to not wake up immediately is when she is sick." Instantly the group headed up to Rory's room. Francine grabbed water from the bathroom sink and dumped it on Rory. Rory immediately shot up but soon went back down holding her stomach in pain.

"Rory – honey you need to get up," Francine told her as Rory whimpered. "We need to take you to the hospital." Paris shooed the two men out and Francine and Paris worked to get Rory dressed. Once she was dressed in comfortable clothing the two helped Rory leave the room and headed outside where the car was waiting.

* * *

"The family of Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden," a doctor called out. Francine stood.

"That would be us," Francine informed the doctor.

"What's wrong with her," Francine asked.

(A/N: Sorry about taking so long to update. I revised all of my older stories and then I got writer's block so it took me awhile to write this. Hope you liked it and please REVIEW!)


	8. Take Me Away

A/N: Everything is the same up until Season 1, Episode 20. The Hayden dinner is about a month before this chapter. Max has proposed and Lorelai has just said yes when the car accident happened – they hadn't been able to break the news to anyone except Rory.)

(Thanks to my reviewers: **Anna Luna**, _jessirose85_, paigematthewsfan21, **panther73110**, _Katlyn ()_, PepperAnn11, **PMGG (), **and _Lady. of. Victory. Rising._ )

**(A/N: No the story is not over – it shall continue on. I just wanted to thank my reviewers so far.)**

**Rating:** T

**Category: **Gilmore Girls

**Pairings:** Rory/?, Emily/Richard, Francine/Straub, Lorelai/Luke , Past Rory/Dean, and sort of a father daughter kind of thing with Rory and Max.

**Warnings:** Attack (very small – nothing real violent), Major character injury, mentions of rape, and murder.

**Summary:** She was fragile. She was the Hayden and Gilmore heiress. She could break without her best friend. She was a fighter and a believer. She was Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore-Hayden and she just wanted a fresh start from a devastating end. Warning: Main Character injury

**Credits:** I do not own Gilmore Girls. There is a scene in the 3rd chapter that belongs to the creator of Gilmore Girls that is in Season 1 Episode 6: Rory's Birthday Parties.

A Porcelain Doll

Chapter 8

Take Me Away

_They're coming to take me away,  
Haha, they're coming to take me away,  
Ho ho, hee hee, ha ha,  
To the funny farm  
Where life is beautiful all the time  
And I'll be happy to see  
Those nice young men  
In their clean white coats  
And they're coming to take me AWAY,  
HA HAAAA _

Song: **XIV Napoleon**

Song: **They're Coming to Take Me Away**

_Previously on 'A Porcelain Doll':_

"_What's wrong with her," Francine said._

7 Years Later...

"Rory, there you are," Logan said as he rushed into the newspaper holding his latest article. Rory looked up from her computer with a raised eyebrow.

"Stay out with Jess to long last night," Rory asked sarcastically. Logan rolled his eyes as he handed her the article for her to see. "Make out to long or did you forget to set your alarm?"

"No I wasn't with Jessica," Logan informed her as Rory handed Logan his edited article back. "We were not making out and yes I forget to set my alarm. It's not the end of the world."

"It's the last newspaper of the year," Rory huffed at Logan. " We have to have everything perfect. Every article has to be perfect – of, you're messing with me!" Logan gave her a cocky grin. "That wasn't funny!" She smacked him on the arm. "Paris, do you have that article?" Paris looked up from her notebook.

"I'm finishing it right now," Paris informed her "I just have to paraphrase this quote and get it right for this paragraph and then it's ready to go. It's hard to believe you're the valedictorian." Rory gave a grin at her friends antics. She then turned to Logan and pointed to his desk with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

The halls of Yale was quiet as Rory came back that night after working on the final details of the newspaper. As she searched through her purse for her keys she heard someone come up behind her. She immediately snatched the made and spun around about ready to spray it when she noticed who it was.

"Lane," Rory squealed once she saw who it was. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you are my maid of honor," Lane pointed out. "And my mother is driving me crazy. I can't take it anymore and I'm going insane. Can I crash here tonight, please?" Rory finally was able to get the door open and the two walked into the apartment.

"Well your room is ready," Rory said as she dropped her keys into a wooden bowl in her bedroom as she put her other stuff down. "Don't forget that tonight is Friday so I am headed to the standard Friday night dinner." Lane popped her head in as she noticed that Rory was changing clothes.

"Hey, can I come with you," Lane asked. "It'd be nice to have a reprieve from all of the wedding planning."

"Sure," Rory said as she touched up her makeup. She turned to look at Lane. "Do you have any of your stuff with you?" Lane raised an eyebrow. "Right, I put some clothes in your room earlier so pick something from there."

"I'll get dressed and then we can leave to dinner," Lane said as her voice faded into her room. Rory grabbed her purse and keys and headed to Lane's room. She peered into Lane's room to see Lane staring into her closet. "It's hard to believe he's not going to be here." Rory sat down next to Lane."When you couldn't be here for me he was there for me. He was my guy best friend and he's not going to be at my wedding. I-I-It's just – I miss him, Rory."

"He's not gone forever Lane," Rory reminded her. "We don't know if he's dead – he's just missing Lane." Lane sighed as she stood back up and fixed her make up. "Remember, there are people – cops, in fact – looking for him. We've even got a couple detectives on his case – they will find him; I know it." Lane let out another sigh as she grabbed a purse from the closet.

"I guess you are right," Lane said as they headed out of the door. Rory grabbed her arm and hooked her arm with Lane's as she she locked her apartment door and headed to the elevator. As the pair decided how many elevator buttons needed to be pushed for fun Rory noticed someone who looked vaguely familiar lurking at the other elevator.

* * *

"You have to talk to her eventually you know," Luke said when he arrived at Jess's book store. Jess snorted and continued cleaning up the mess from dinner.

"Rory and Lane could care less if I was still alive, Lane," Jess informed him. "I'm the one who lied to them when they asked where I was. I'm the one who acted like a complete idiot after Rory got into that car accident."

"They have two detectives on their payroll," Luke informed Jess. "When Lane isn't planning for her wedding or studying for exams she is trying to find you. When Rory isn't running three separate business and studying for exams she is looking for you."

"It's all for show and you know it," Jess told Luke. "If they don't find me but keep up appearances they are happy. They could care less if they found me." Luke snorted as he pulled out an article from one of the newspapers that Rory had inherited when Straub had passed away.

"Read it," Luke said as he shoved the article into Jess's hands and picked up his coat. Jess barely heard the door slam shut. Blindly he made his way to his overstuffed blue couch. He collapsed onto the comfortable couch. His eyes were glued to the byline of the article. Rory Gilmore-Hayden, owner of _New York Times_. After blinking several times Jess unfolded the article carefully. It must have been over 3,000 words he noticed.

An old photo of him, Lane, and Rory siting on swing sets. Lane and Rory were holding onto each other and standing behind them was him. He began to read the article. The article described the accidents and the years after. Apparently the article was being written because Lane and Rory had written a book called _Heartbreak Lane_. Jess let out a small grin at the irony of the title. He looked at the date of release and noticed that the book released a week before and that the next day, being Saturday, was a book signing in the place a lot of it occurred – Stars Hollow.

* * *

Dear Diary,

It's been awhile since Dean was put into jail. Dad passed away last year and I don't think Dean even knows. Dean's lawyer keeps appealing the guilty verdict so Dean has not got the needle as of yet. It seems like this was all a horrible dream. I am now a high school senior and Rory is graduating college as valedictorian. Well, I was a high school senior – I graduated yesterday!

Rory helped me with all my applications to college and she helped me out with a tuition at Chilton. I work at Lorelai's Boutique. I got into Chilton as a Freshman because of Rory's help. It's kind of strange for me. Rory adopted me after my dad died as mom overdosed on sleeping pills a day after the guilty verdict came out. I have a bedroom in Rory's Hartford apartment and we visit Stars Hollow when we can.

I received my acceptance letters a few weeks ago from the colleges. I was accepted to Princeton, Yale, Harvard, and Oxford. Rory already had me write my comparison lists. So far it looks like Oxford is winning. Yale is a close second.

The problem is I have to chose just one. I think I am going to end up choosing Oxford although I will miss Stars Hollow and being close to Rory.

Clara Forester

* * *

"I would like to present Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden and Lane Kim," the owner of the dance studio, Miss. Patty, said to the many awaiting fans. "Best friends since kindergarten and they have had good times bad times, tragedic times. Here are the co-authors of _Heartbreak Lane_." Walking out waving the pair took their seats and began to sign books. Jess stood in the back watching as the line got shorter with time. He could hear it when they laughed and he could see the smiles on their faces. Maybe he shouldn't be there.

"Jess, is that you," someone behind him said surprised. Jess froze as he knew that voice. With a wince Jess slowly turned around to face his fate.

"Hello Luke," Jess finally said after a moment. The dance studio was completely silent. "It's nice to see you. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine," Luke informed Jess as Jess noticed that the occupants of the dance studio was watching Jess and Luke. Jess observed Rory and Lane capping their pens and stood up. Jess watched as the two walked toward him with shocked and confused faces.

* * *

"How are you doing today, Mitchum," Rory asked as she continued working on the ever continuing pile of paperwork she had due to owning several newspapers and magazines. "If you need my full attention speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I need your full attention," Mitchum said as he took a seat across from her. "Jessica just left Logan and not even Colin and Fin can get him to get out of bed. I need your help. You managed to get him up and moving the last time."

"Why did no one call me," Rory said as she stood and grabbed her coat as she began to close out the stuff on her computer. She straightened out her paperwork and transferred her calls to her cell phone. "Who is with him?" At the slightly uncomfortable look on Mitchum's face Rory knew who it was. Tristin DuGrey.

* * *

"I'm coming," Tristin grumbled as he rushed to answer the door of his unresponsive cousin's apartment. He opened the door and was surprised to find none other then Lorelai "Rory" Gilmore-Hayden, his ex-best friend. She had what appeared to be a black briefcase hanging off of her shoulder. In her hands were several bags of different kind of take out.

"Is he still in bed," Rory asked as she walked further into the apartment right past the shocked Tristin still standing in front of the open door. Rory placed her black briefcase onto the couch and walked towards Logan's bedroom door. However, Tristin stepped in front of her and guided her back to the couch. Rory sat silently as she waited for him to speak. The problem, at the moment, was Rory's patience was very thin.

"What is it," Rory snapped at Tristin. "I need to help Logan and you've got me twiddling my thumbs."  
"I'm sorry," Tristin whispered into the now quiet room. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Rory. I am a complete idiot and I just wasn't thinking." Rory snorted as she stood up.

"You robbed your "friends" dad's vault after coming off of a suspension that was particularly nasty," Rory snarled at him. "I told you not to hang out with them as they weren't good news. After you headed off to military school they made my life, Paris's life, Lane's life, and Jess's life a miserable hell for the rest of our high school career.

You abandoned us. Logan, on the other hand, stuck by us so excuse me while I help my best friend. If that cuts into your apologizing time well to bad." Rory stood and brought the food into Logan's room and announced her anger with a slam of the bedroom door.

* * *

"Did you have to yell so loudly," Logan grumbled as he took some of the Chinese food from her. Rory raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed. "Besides yelling at my cousin, why are you here?"

"Mitchum visited me at my office," Rory informed him with a pointed look. Logan groaned. "He told me that Jessica left you and not even Colin and Finn could get you out of bed." Logan sat up and turned around to get a better look at the best friend he had been in love with since he had gone to the debutante ball with her. "What is going on, Logan? You only dated Jessica for a couple of weeks." Rory took a sip of her coffee. "Something else is going on. Tell me about it."

"Well, I've been in love with this girl for several years now but she hasn't noticed," Logan vaguely informed her. "Now she is moving forward with her life and I'm afraid I might lose her. What do I do?"

"How well do you know her," Rory asked Logan. Logan frowned as he considered the answer to her question.

"I know her well enough that I could decorate her room and have her love it," Logan informed Rory. "I know that she had to grow up early. I know how she takes her coffee. I know that she has a habit of eating junk food. I know she owns an inn that she bought because she knows that her mother will wake up despite what countless doctors have told her.

I know that her mother wants to run an inn because her daughter told me after a car accident that put her mother in coma. She loves to dance although she hated her first dance class. She has won several ballroom and swing dance competitions. I know her pretty well." During Logan's speech Rory realized that Logan was in love with her.

"You're in love with me," Rory realized. Rory blinked several times. Logan watched her as all of the information sunk in. Rory slowly stood as she processed.. Rory thought about all that had been bought out into the open.

"I'm in love with you," Logan confirmed. Rory collapsed into her chair. The room was silent except for the whirring of the fan above them.


	9. More than One Ordinary Miracle

Rating: T

Category: Gilmore Girls

Pairings: Rory/Logan , Emily/Richard, Francine/Straub, Lorelai/Luke, Past Rory/Dean, and sort of a father daughter kind of thing with Rory and Max.

Warnings: Attack (very small – nothing real violent), Major character injury, mentions of rape, and murder.

Summary: She was fragile. She was the Hayden and Gilmore heiress. She could break without her best friend. She was a fighter and a believer. She was Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore-Hayden and she just wanted a fresh start from a devastating end. Warning: Main Character injury

Credits: I do not own Gilmore Girls. There is a scene in the 3rd chapter that belongs to the creator of Gilmore Girls that is in Season 1 Episode 6: Rory's Birthday Parties.

A Porcelain Doll

Chapter 9

More than One Ordinary Miracle

_When you wake up everyday_

_Please don't throw your dreams away_

_Hold them close to your heart_

_'Cause we are all a part_

_It seems so exceptional_

_That things work out after all_

_It's just another_

_Ordinary miracle today_

Song: **Ordinary Miracle**

Singer: **Sarah McLachlan**

_Previously on 'A Porcelain Doll':_

_"I'm in love with you," Logan confirmed. Rory collapsed into her chair. The room was silent except for the whirring of the fan above them. _

The room was quiet except the soft murmurs of the machine along with the occasional beep on the machine monitoring the heartbeat of one Lorelai Gilmore. At the moment a chair was pulled up next to the bed and a person was sleeping on it. A rustling of sheets indicated that the person in the bed was waking up. And at the very moment she was choking on the breathing tube in her mouth. Jostled by all of the noise surrounding her, the one lying in the chair, Rory Gilmore – daughter of Lorelai Gilmore, managed to untangle herself and push the nurse's button. A couple of nurses rushed in. One removed the breathing tube from Lorelai's mouth while the other checked her vitals and began to ask her questions. A doctor who had just arrived had Rory leave so that they could focus on Lorelai. Once in the hall Rory collapsed into a chair and pulled out her cell phone. On automatic she dialed number one on her speed dial.

"Hey, Ror, just a second," a voice rushed out real fast. Rory frowned but waited a moment. "Sorry I was teaching a class. What's going on?"

"Mom's awake, Norman," Rory finally managed to chock out. "The doctor and a couple of nurses are in with her now. She's awake."

"I'm going to leave right now," Max responded quickly. "I need to go let Headmaster Charleston know so that he can get a substitute but I'll head straight to the hospital once I do that."

"I'll see you soon," Rory told him. Max was about to nod in response, as he was still in shock, but then realized that Rory could not see him and instead responded with, "Okay, bye." Rory then spent the next 20 or so minutes calling both sets of grandparents, Lane, Logan, Luke, and Paris. By the time she had finished talking to Paris, Norman – also known as Max, had shown up. Rory launched herself into his arms. He tightened his grip around her as she babbled incoherently.

"Family of Lorelai Victoria Gilmore," a doctor called out. Rory turned around as she dried her tears of joy and terror of so many things – including her mother not knowing her.

"Right here," Rory answered. The doctor smiled at her and moved closer to them.

"She is lucid," the doctor informed them. "She has so far shown no evidence of any memory problems. She should be fine for release in a couple of days. If you want you could go in and talk to her right now." Thrilled Rory and Max rushed into the room. To see her mother awake and sitting up was a dream come true for Rory. She rushed to her mother and wrapped her arms carefully around her.

"Hey hun," Lorelai breathed into her daughter's hair. She then spotted her fiancé. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a group hug.

"I'm so glad you're all right," Rory and Max said in unison. The pair looked at each other and then laughed. They could finally breathe a sigh of relief.

* * *

"TOWN MEETING, EMERGENCY TOWN MEETING," Kirk yelled as he ran through the town. "THERE'S AN EMERGANCY TOWN MEETING! EMERGENCY TOWN MEETING! EMERGENCY TOWN MEETING!" Luke who had noticed Kirk had come out of his diner and was heading to Kirk when he heard a cell phone go off – his own. He pulled it out of his pocket – it was Rory. He pushed talk.

"Rory, what's going on," Luke asked as soon he hit the button for talk.

"Mom's awake, did you not listen to your voicemail," Rory was excited and confused at the same time as she said this. Luke blushed as realized that he had not told Rory that he had yet to figure out his voicemail.

"I don't know how to work the voicemail so no," Luke answered embarrassed. He shuffled slightly. He could hear April coming up behind him.

"Mom woke up," Rory began to explain. "The doctors say her memory is intact. She'll stay here for a couple of days so that they can observe her but she will soon be released."

"That's amazing," Luke responded as best as he could. "I'll let everyone know. You want me to bring you guys some food?"

"Yes, that would be amazing," Rory said gratefully. "Mom is already bugging me for one of your hamburgers. It's just Max, Mom, and I so we won't need much. Logan might be coming a little later but he is stuck at the airport in California. Colin is trying to see if he can have one of his planes get over here but even that might take a couple of hours so it would be great if you could bring something for him too."

"All right," Luke said in response. "There's an emergency town meeting about to start. I'll get and bring you the food after that."

"Thanks Luke," Rory breathed a sigh of relief. "See you soon."

* * *

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR," Jess said as he jumped up from his now wet bed. A grinning Lane stood by with the water bucket. He scowled at her.

"Lorelai just woke up and there's an emergency town meeting about helping out the family and what not," Lane quickly filled him in. Jess groaned and was about to crash back on to his wet bed when Lane continued to speak. "Paris is going to be at the town meeting to cover the story for Chilton news as well as New York Times." At that Jess shot up out of bed and into the bathroom to change his clothes. Lane left the room laughing.

* * *

"This is Emergency Town Meeting #2 for the accident of Lorelai Victoria Gilmore," Taylor intoned as he slammed the gavel onto the wood in front of him. "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore woke up about an hour ago. She is currently in the company of her fiancé and daughter. It appears that Lorelai will have to stay a few days for observation but once that it up she will be released. Rory confirmed that they will be bringing back Lorelai to the house. They are hoping that should be to her full capabilities in a couple of months. Rory's husband, Logan will be in to help out but he hasn't arrived as of yet. Any volunteers to help prepare the Gilmore home for their return?"

* * *

"Rory, honey, what is that on your finger of your left hand," Lorelai asked. Rory glanced down and gave an unconscious grin.

"Logan and I got married this past Christmas," Rory informed her mother pleased. "Don't worry Logan planned for a second wedding for when you woke up. In fact, once you are at your fullest capabilities we'll set the date for it to occur. We also recorded the wedding at Christmas. We weren't entirely sure when you would wake up."

"Well, I'm awake now," Lorelai pointed out.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Dean finally got the needle. It happened last month. Rory, her husband –Logan, and I went to the viewing of him getting the needle. About a week after he got the needle I got a letter from him. In his letter he apologized for all that he done to me, dad, mom, and the women he raped then murdered. He explained that he was on steroids and had been since he had turned 14. The years of abuse caused him to have what I called even back then a Black Rage. Rory told me that she got a letter as well. I know that Lane did too but she was kind of tight lipped on its contents. Rory also called to tell me that her mom has woken up. I am heading back to Stars Hallow for the week. I've already informed my professors and they agreed to have my assignments and everything else I will need sent to my email. I would then just send my answer to the assignments back.

Clara Foster

* * *

"State your full name."

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden-Huntzberger."

"Something recently happened that is real exciting, what was it?"

"My mother woke up from a 9 year coma."

"Who is your mother?"

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, daughter of Richard and Emily Gilmore. She is engaged to Max Medina."

"When did the engagement happen?"

"Not too long before the accident."

"Will the wedding still happen?"

"Yes, it will. Once my mother is at full capability, mother and Max will plan the wedding and decide the date."

"You are the heir to the Gilmore fortune and the head of the Hayden family as well as the co-head of the Huntzberger family. How is your mother handling these changes in your life?"

"She is slowly adjusting to the changes –especially the major changes – while she recovers at home."

"How is the town of Stars Hallow handling the return of your mother?"

"Quiet well actually. She's been able to move around a lot – the doctor says it will help her get back to the normal grind of everyday life so she'll wonder around town with Max and if he's not available there is always a town member nearby willing to wonder with her."

"Several years ago you bought an inn as you know your mother wanted to own an inn. What happens now with the inn?"

"Well, I'll transfer over ownership to her after making sure she is capable and ready to run the Lorelai's Dragonfly Inn."

"When the accident happened, your town pulled together to help you out through the hard time - what is being done now?

"Well, as I said whenever Max, my husband, or I are not around the town is – whether it is to just wonder around town with her or go through a Gilmore Girl movie marathon. The town is amazing."

* * *

Woman Recovers from 9 Year Coma

By: Paris Gellar

At 8:31 am the sound of someone gagging on an oxygen tube – Lorelai Victoria Gilmore was waking up. In a seat near her mother's bed Rory Gilmore-Hayden-Huntzberger managed to untangle herself from the blankets on her and push the nurse button. Just a few months before her mother woke up Rory married her husband Logan Huntzberger.

"We married in December," Rory recalled. "I wanted a winter wedding because it reminded of all the times my mom would wake me up for the first snow of the year. No matter what time it was or where I was she made sure I was awake with her."

After being checked over by nurses and a doctor Lorelai was allowed visitors – her fiancé, Max and her daughter Rory.

"The first thing I saw when I the doctor and nurse left was my daughter – her face was wet and she looked overjoyed – with my fiancé –he looked like he had just won the lottery," Lorelai recalled as she plays with the hospital pudding. "Rory hugged me, real careful, and I told her hello. I then grabbed Max and we just stayed in a group hug for time. Then at the same time they said that I was glad I was alright."

While waiting for news on her mother out in the hall, Rory called all of those who would be thrilled to know that Lorelai was awake.

"When I got that call that Lorelai was awake I did this little jig," Lane, best friend of daughter, Rory. "I'm in a band and I just had to sit down and write a song when I found out. When Lorelai is ready for it we were going to have this big celebration in the town square and I'm going to play this song."

Hep Alien, who has four band members, gained its fame around the time that Lane was 24. Lane recalls her start, her huge start in Lorelai Gilmore's garage.

"She cleaned out her garage for us and that says something," Lane said laughing. "She hated to clean anything. She, however, told me that when I became famous I couldn't do anything that would have my mother a bright red in any magazine. I've kept to my promise."

Lorelai returned home last week and has recuperated faster than the doctor's had predicted. Hopefully in a month or two Lorelai will be planning her wedding to Max Medina. Good luck Lorelai Victoria Gilmore.


	10. Epilogue: Sweet Serendipity

Rating: T

Category: Gilmore Girls

Pairings: Rory/Logan, Emily/Richard, Francine/Straub, Lorelai/Luke, Past Rory/Dean, and sort of a father daughter kind of thing with Rory and Max.

Warnings: Attack (very small – nothing real violent), Major character injury, mentions of rape, minor character death, and murder.

Summary: She was fragile. She was the Hayden and Gilmore heiress. She could break without her best friend. She was a fighter and a believer. She was Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore-Hayden and she just wanted a fresh start from a devastating end. Warning: Main Character injury and minor character death.

Credits: I do not own Gilmore Girls. There is a scene in the 3rd chapter that belongs to the creator of Gilmore Girls that is in Season 1 Episode 6: Rory's Birthday Parties.

A Porcelain Doll

Chapter 10

Epilogue: Sweet Serendipity

_And I'm doing just fine _

_I'm always landing on my feet, _

_In the nick of time, _

_And by the skin of my teeth _

_I ain't gonna stress _

_Cause' the worst ain't happened yet _

_Something's watching over me like _

_Sweet Serendipity_

_I don't ask for a lot _

_No nothing more than I need _

_Cause' I love what I got _

_Don't need to play no lottery_

**Song:** Sweet Serendipity

**Singer/Band: **Lee DeWyze

The wedding march was not the usual song one would hear at a wedding. Of course, with this being the wedding of Lorelai Victoria Gilmore nothing could be normal. Instead of going down the aisle to normal wedding tune she decided to go down the aisle to a song she had heard while she had been recovering from waking up from a 9 year coma, When I Look to the Sky by Train.

_When it rains it pours and opens doors_

_And floods the floors we thought would always keep us safe and dry_

_And in the midst of sailing ships we sink our lips into the ones we love_

_That have to say goodbye _

Lorelai smiled as she heard the beginning of the song. She watched as her daughter and son-in-law walked down the aisle hand in hand. Following the couple was Lane and her husband Dave. Next were Lorelai's best friend Sookie and her husband Jackson. Then Max's brother and girl of the moment walked down the aisle. Flowers of all kinds of colors, including Daisy's, was thrown around by Sookie's daughter. It was then the son of Sookie walked down the aisle holding a pillow with the rings. Lorelai was up next to walk down the aisle.

_And as I float along this ocean_

_I can feel you like a notion that won't seem to let me go _

Lorelai cried happily as she happily related the news to her husband. She was pregnant. They were going to have a little baby boy or girl. Max wrapped his arms around her as he allowed his emotions to overwhelm him because he was going to be a father. Both looked up when Rory walked into the room. Max barely managed to relate the news to Rory. She was going to be an older sister.

_Cause when I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me_

_And you make everything alright _

_And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me_

_And I can always find my way when you are here _

Lorelai had just given birth to her baby girl, Samantha Emily Gilmore when the news came. Her own daughter was pregnant. Rory had been at the hospital at the same time as her mother getting a sonogram to find out the gender of the child – a baby boy. Rory had laughingly told her mother that when she broke the news of her being pregnant to Logan that he had immediately had her sitting down and was checking to make sure she was okay. Once he was assured that she was fine he cheered; he was going to be a father. Rory then watched him dash to the phone – he wanted to tell the family.

_And every word I didn't say that caught up in some busy day_

_And every dance on the kitchen floor we didn't have before_

_And every sunset that we'll miss I'll wrap them all up in a kiss_

_And pick you up in all of this when I sail away _

Rory's son was born premature by a week but as Emily once said, she and Logan made beautiful children. Her son was named Alexander Elias Logan Huntzberger. Logan had stuck by his wife, even during the painful hand holding part, during the whole labor. When he was handed his cleaned child he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Logan looked over at his sleepy wife with a large smile. He brought his son closer to his mother and helped his son wave to his mother. Rory gave a small tired life and reached out to touch her son. His small hand curled around his mother's pinky finger.

_And as I float along this ocean_

_I can feel you like a notion that I hope will never leave_

Rory, Lorelai, Max, and Logan gathered in the Gilmore home in Hartford for the wake of Emily and Richard Gilmore. They had passed away in their sleep within a week of each other. Emily had gone first. The doctor said that Richard had followed of a broken heart. Although, both of the Lorelai's had known it was coming the two women knew that they would be mourning the two elder Gilmore's for some time. Rory had written their obituaries. She felt that she could do the couple justice as she had done her Great Grandmother.

_Whether I am up or down or in or out or just plane overhead_

_Instead it just feels like it is impossible to fly_

_But with you I can spread my wings_

_to see me over everything that life may send me _

_When I am hoping it won't pass me by _

_And when I feel like there is no one that will ever know me_

_there you are to show me_

The will reading happened the next week. Everything that the Gilmore's owned was divided, as set years ago, between Lorelai and Rory. As time passed on the two moved on; although, they did not forget. Rory told her children stories of Richard and Emily many times as did Logan. Lorelai made sure that her youngest children knew of the legacy of their Grandparents. Rory and Lorelai continued on the tradition of giving the Gilmore daughters a porcelain doll, so that they could remember their childhoods and where they came from, on their fourth birthday. Logan started a tradition of giving the sons a baseball that was signed from when he was younger; one of the few that he had actually kept.

_Cause when I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me_

_And you make everything alright _

_And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me_

_And I can always find my way when you are here [X2]_

The families of Medina and Huntzberger became well-known names as the children of Rory and Lorelai went onto make a difference in the world. Rory's son Alexander went onto become a senator. Samantha went onto become a news anchor for a station in her home state, Connecticut. Rory's daughter Lorelai, nicknamed Rae, went onto become a brain surgeon. Rory's youngest daughter, Leigh went onto become a professor at her former school, Yale. Even though Rory and Lorelai went through a lot to get where they did they would forever be remembered through those Porcelain Dolls.


End file.
